Pirates of the Caribbean : The Lost City of Gold
by Stokely
Summary: RomanceAdventure... pretty straight forward, Jack meets girl, girl meets Jack, they don't get along... frontier fun! Chapter 18 Will now except anonymus reviews! :D
1. Night of the Attack

'What are you talking about Sydney?' Anya asked in an exasperated tone. She had long since abandoned reading her novel, as her young, impertinent brother sat at the edge of her bed. He shook his head.  
  
'Just sayin' gov'ner Milligan's gonna have a fit when he sees you tomorrow, sa'll!' he said as he stood up and walked to the door. Anya frowned.  
  
'Don't be ridiculous! And stop talking like a street sweep! Rubbish like that never account for anything and mother will be the one having a fit when she hears!' Anya said setting her novel onto her nightside table and reaching to blow out her candle. She heard Sydney heave a great sigh.  
  
'The way you act, you'd swear you're already a hundred years old!' Syd said making a rude face. Anya returned the gesture.  
  
'I am turning ten tomorrow! That's a double digit!'  
  
'By the time you're twenty you'll be even more of a prude!' Syd spat, before he slammed the door. Anya stared after him and lent back under her heavy sheets. What was she supposed to do? Act as though she were some explorer or soldier, like her brother did. If she was to enter high society one day, she would have to begin practice as soon as possible.  
  
She barely noticed the breeze that blew her candle out and felt herself settle back and lay her head against the rough cotton pillow, as she settled into a dreamless sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
'MAURA ANASTASIA PENELOPE MARTIN, WAKE UP!' Anya's eyes fluttered open and squinted against the light in her room. She pushed back her blankets and stretched, surveying her room.  
  
It was her nineteenth birthday today.  
  
It seemed like only yesterday she was fantasizing about becoming a princess of the isle in the Caribbean where her parents had taken their family to live when she was fifteen. Now that she looked around her, she believed she couldn't be more UNhappy.  
  
Her father had risen threw the ranks of aristocracy far too quickly once they'd arrived in Port William. She had never imagined it to be so dull and bland. But her parents took no notice and continued with their trivial pursuits of respect and fine things. They barely concerned themselves with Anya, only to present her with suitors, all of whom were turned away.  
  
Anya sighed as she cast her brilliant lime colored eyes out into the vast ocean outside her window. She longed to go back to Ireland, to see all her old companions and never returned to this accursed place.  
  
'Anya if you do not come out of your room, you will not join us for the ball tonight.' Her mother's harsh voice called. She sighed. What was the point? She would simply be bored by some pompous soldiers of the guard anyway.  
  
However she did climb from her bed, her feet recoiling at first when they touched the stone cold floor. She walked to the window and opened the windows wide, feeling the humid air rush past her and fill the room.  
  
After all, she thought, today was a new day.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Jack sat at the table below the first deck, sipping his rum gingerly, which was peculiar for him. He gazed out the open porthole, out at Port Royal as it began to shrink away, replaced by barren rock. He'd spoken to Will secretly that night and they'd had a long talk of everything and nothing in particular. And it left Jack empty.  
  
He saw how much Will had. He had a woman, devoted to him, no matter what deed he'd performed, a humble occupation, and the freedom to walk the streets without fear that someone would recognize his face.  
  
Jack shook his head and downed the rest of the bottle, then tossing in to the ground where it shattered. He hated the rare philosophical moments he had every so often. That was usually why he drank. To forget.  
  
'Captain, we be approachin' Port William soon. The plan be unfoldin'.' Gibbs called down the stairs. Jack smirked.  
  
'That it be.' He said under his breath, before abruptly standing and grabbing his hat and coat, making for the stairs.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
'You look lovely tonight, Anya.' Nicholas said, in what Anya supposed he thought was an attractive voice. It really wasn't. She smiled weakly, looking out from the balcony out at the dark waters below the governor's house. Nicolas had been trailing after her all evening and she could not seem to lose him. He was known for being attracted to loose women and they to him, and his company was nothing short of unpleasant.  
  
'Thank you Mr. Hamell.' She replied in a voice of no emotion. He frowned yet maintained his drunken smile.  
  
'Why must you always call me Mr. Hamell?' he asked, a laugh mingled with his question. She shrugged awkwardly.  
  
'Why call someone by their first name, if you have no plan to endear yourself to them.' She answered. He frowned further and his smile faded slightly.  
  
'But surely you think I am handsome?' he said taking her hand. He lent forward, breathing his scotch laced breath in her face. 'Surely, you would consider marriage with me?' She looked down at his hand, as if disgusted, before wrenching her hand free.  
  
'Frankly Mr. Hamell, I would rather marry a pirate than you.' She said matter-of- factly before returning her attention to the scenery before her. Yet again he had a look of frustration on his pale, freckled complexion.  
  
'A pirate?!' he repeated, apparently enraged by the idea that he would be chosen second to the likes of a sea serpent. 'But they are the scoundrels of the sea, fork tongued liars from the depths of hell, who pillage and plunder and think naught but of themselves, who rape women and kill humble soldiers, just for a cruel laugh! You would rather marry one of their deceitful kind than I?!' She shrugged.  
  
'Does that give you any idea of how much I dislike you?' she said leaning against the stone rail. He huffed, making a strange sound of frustration and promptly left Anya outside alone. She sighed. Then she saw something on the horizon that caught her eye. She squinted, trying to make out the tiny figure out on the water. But when realization sank, she felt her blood run cold, her eyes widen with shock, and her stomach squirm. On the horizon, was a pirate ship.  
  
She tucked the stray sun kissed hairs behind her ears as she slowly backed away from the balcony's edge, wordlessly moving her mouth. Her father, Lord Martin, turned and smiled as he saw his graceful daughter alone out on the terrace.  
  
'Anya, darling!' he called, as she turned around. She looked at him with a look of utmost terror, her green eyes betraying her. He frowned. 'Anya?'  
  
'Pirates...' she managed to force out, though it was so low, it died on the ocean breeze. Lord Martin took a step forward, concerned for his daughter. Everyone inside had turned their attention to her, looking bewildered and confused. Finally Anya found her voice. 'PIRATES!' she screamed at the top of her lungs so that no one in the grand hall could mistake what she'd said.  
  
Suddenly she heard something whistling threw the air and turned, as a cannonball whizzed past her, narrowly missing her. She fell instantly to the floor, her heart racing. She whipped around and saw the cannonball graze one of the grand marble beams and ricochet toward the guests. She also saw it hit Nicholas.  
  
She heard herself scream, as he was propelled backwards, into one of the glass French doors. She heard many other screams and so the flash of an explosion from somewhere in the village overlooking the peak. She made to get up, but felt a forceful hand pull her down.  
  
'NO ANYA!' her eyes met cold gray ones. Her father pulled her down to the ground, so she was laying on her stomach. 'Stay down. No matter what, STAY DOWN!' he yelled as an explosion detonated off shore. With that, he stood and ran toward the doors, as did many of the other gentlemen present. Anya was left to lie on the balcony, too afraid to move.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
'Must this really be done?' Gibbs asked, as he pushed one hand threw his filthy, shaggy, graying hair. 'Must the Pearl harm more lives than it already has?' Jack grimaced as he placed one of his own grimy, bandaged hands on Gibbs' shoulder.  
  
'My apologies old friend. But some things must be done.' He took a staggering step forward to watch as the firing of his own cannons lighted the small port. He turned his friend around and smiled a glittering gold grin. 'Take what you can get.' He raised his hand in a fist. Gibbs paused, but a small smile surfaced on his face.  
  
'Give nothing back.' He said raising his own fist. Jack patted his back and started down the wooden steps.  
  
'Captain! We be ready to sail out!' Anna Maria called as she and several others climbed into the small vessel bound for Port William. Jack nodded.  
  
'Coming, pet!' He answered with a careless wave and a lazy wink. Anna Maria rolled her eyes as she gave the rope some slack.  
  
'We need supplies Captain.' Gibbs said with a chuckle as he sat by the stern of the boat. Jack nodded with a smile.  
  
He turned to look at his friend, backing toward the vessel.  
  
'I'll bring you back plenty of rum, Gibbs!' he shouted as he came closer to the edge. Gibbs nodded.  
  
'Aye! But how much of it will make it to this ship with you in its company?' he said shaking slightly with laughter. Jack tipped his hat just as he reached the rail of his grand ship. Just as it caught the back of his knees and tipped him over the side. Anna Maria rolled her eyes.  
  
'He has got to be the worst pirate...'  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Okay that's it for now... Review if you liked it! I'm gonna try and make this as original as possible, but it seems lots of people have beat me to the mark! Well keep comin back! Hopefully more will be up soon!  
  
Love, Stokes 


	2. Road Less Traveled

Anya finally dared to look up from the cold stone floor that she was pressed against. She looked up at the debris; left by a second cannonball sent their way. Everyone had fled the ballroom, only corpses remained. Two to be exact. She felt herself shakily exhale, trembling slightly as she got up from the ground, gathering up her now ripped rose pink gown. Her golden tresses had fallen from their plait and hang down loosely. She was a mess. She turned to look out onto the chaotic scene before her. And she felt herself receive another shock. There was not one, but two pirate ships, docked too far for the port's cannons to reach them. She saw three small vessels sailing toward the town, where gunfire had broken out and more cannons boomed.  
  
This could not be happening. They were a sleepy little docking town, not many merchant ships to plunder. However the aristocracy in the region was of some of the highest. If they wanted to take hostages, there would be plenty. But who had ever heard of a pirate taking a hostage. They maimed, they stole, they fornicated. That was the life of a pirate.  
  
Suddenly there was an explosion from below, and the balcony began to crumble. It was collapsing from under her feet, the stone falling away with the blast. Anya felt a rush, the wind roaring in her ears, as she fell threw the stone floor, to her death.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
'Jack, the lot h've taken off!' Muller yelled, his pistol scanning for any sign of life. One of the other sailors nudged one of the dead bodies, looking at it as if ready to fight. Jack rolled his eyes.  
  
'Alright gents... clear off... get the supplies... ooohhh.. Wha we got here then?' he stuck his pistol back into his belt and trailed his hands over the hardwood cabinet in front of him, finding the wrought iron handles and pulling it open. He smiled as his eyes raked over the finest collection of scotch, rum and every other type of alcohol that a fine aristocrat could own. 'Not all treasure be silver and gold...' he said as he took the sack he'd brought along from his shoulder and began piling in all the bottles.  
  
Suddenly there was a blast from a few rooms away and dust and debris narrowly missed Muller. Jack frowned and shook his head. They were getting bloody reckless out there.  
  
'Muller!' he yelled as he paused with his newly found treasure. Muller nodded to him and he shrugged, returning his attention to the large bottle of brandy sitting in front of him. He'd just placed it inside the bag when he heard a shrill scream that pierced his ears.  
  
He frowned, continuing with the cabinet, until he heard the shrill cry again and rolled his eyes. Oh bloody hell, what now? He closed the cabinet, now empty and slung the bag over his shoulder, walking into the next room. It was a fine ballroom, or at least it had been before it met the likes of the Pearl and the Happy Giant. Two of the most infamous pirating ships in all the seven seas. Of course, the Happy Giant was famous for its brutality, for its unwillingness to leave any human witnesses. It was odd, Jack thought, that it would be called the Happy Giant. It wasn't very happy at all.  
  
He shook his head, looking around for a sign of who had been screaming, when he heard it again, only this time it was, "Somebody, please, help me!" he frowned as he made his way to a pair of large glass plated doors, leading out to a look out. He stepped to the edge looking around. There was no one there.  
  
'HEY!' Jack looked down. A young girl was hanging from the edge of the stone, which apparently had been a balcony. She was swinging with the breeze, looking absolutely terrified. "HELP ME!" she screamed. Jack smirked and lent down.  
  
'An why should I be doin that, love?' he said, trying to look serious. She glared at him, which for Jack, was nothing new from a woman. She was about to speak, when the stone's crack grew larger and it fell a few inches further, nearly tossing her off. She screamed again, and it rang threw Jack's ears. 'Alright! Alright!' It was better to help her so that she would stop her infernal racket. He reached down but she was too far.  
  
'Hurry! I feel my hand is slipping!' she said in a voice, terrified beyond belief. He hunched down further and suddenly felt something slide off his arms.  
  
'NO!' he yelled as the bag slipped away from him. She caught it, and suddenly the rock shifted again, finally breaking away and falling from the rest of the estate. One long cry wailed and in a moment of chaos, Anya was left hanging, only the man's hand saving her from falling to her death.  
  
'Dont Drop Me!' she screamed, looking down at the jagged rocks, lining the coast.  
  
'Dont drop the rum!' he yelled back, trying to hoist her up. His hands were wet from the ocean, and he hadn't a firm grip on her wrist. She was beginning to slip away.  
  
'You're going to let go!' she screamed, as his hands slipped further, to her palm, her fingers wrapping around his in a frantic attempt to gain a bearing. He gritted his teeth as he tried to pull her up, holding onto the doorframe for support.  
  
'I won't let go! You've got me booze!' he yelled trying still to pull her up and over the side. But she was slipping further away every second.  
  
'I have to let it go!' she shouted, loosening her grip on his sack.  
  
'NO! DEAR GOD WOMAN DON T LET GO OF THE BLOODY BAG!' he shouted back, putting even more effort into pulling her over the side. More for his rum's sake than hers. Suddenly she flew over the side and fell atop him, both breathing hard. Finally she regained enough composure to look into the face of her rescuer. Her eyes widened in shock, and she suddenly backed away from him.  
  
'Y-you're a pirate ... ' she said leaning against the doorframe, trying to get away from him as it seemed. He rolled his eyes, getting clumsily to his feet.  
  
'How perceptive of you, love. Now, my bag if you please.' He said as he brushed off his coat and held out his hand expectantly. Anya bit her lip, tugging nervously at her dress.  
  
'I.... uh... I dropped it.' She said shrinking away from him slightly.  
  
'YOU WHAT?!' he yelled as he sank to his knees in front of the drop, hunched over looking at the ground some hundred feet below.'No! NO! I was so close!' he said as he tapped his fingers along the jagged edge of what remained of the balcony. He stood and turned to her, his hands wrapping around an invisible person, giving the impression that he was either drunk or mad, or perhaps both.  
  
'Uh... I suppose a thank you wouldn't help?' Anya said still eyeing him nervously as if he were unstable. He glared at her.  
  
'Perhaps I should throw you over and into Davey Jones' Locker! See how you like it!' he said menacingly looking back longingly to where his sack had fallen. Anya swallowed hard, not actually sure if he were joking or being serious. She plunged a hand into her dress pocket and pulled out a large bottle, shaking its contents. His eyes snapped back to her widened, his mouth hanging open a bit.  
  
'Where did you - '  
  
'Where do you think?' she retorted with an air of mock confidence. 'Now if you'll be a good little pirate, and leave this house, perhaps I'll give you the nice bottle of rum." Jack gritted his teeth and shook his head as if this were a joke.  
  
'You don't understand, love. Pirate.' He gestured to himself. 'I take what I want, when I want.' He made to reach for the bottle when it came swishing down and hit him in the side of the face, sending him stumbling backwards. The girl placed a hand to her mouth, shocked at her own action.  
  
'Oh my god! Are you alright?!' she asked moving forward to look at him. He let out an exasperated sound and stood straight and to his full height, which was towering over her.  
  
'Don t you understand?! I'm a pirate! PIRATE!' he repeated shaking his hands at her. One of her eyebrows raised at this, and she quirked her mouth slightly.  
  
'Well you're not a very good one, are you?' She said placing a hand on her hip. 'You'd think pirates were more like Captain Morgan, or Captain Black... or Captain Jack Sparrow!' she said recalling names from the stories Sydney had told her. Her favorite was always Captain Sparrow. He seemed so suave and roguish. She'd had dreams of him even. Finally she came back to see the shaggy haired pirate staring at her as if she had grown a second head. He waved his hand at her and shook his head.  
  
'But I AM Captain Jack Sparrow!' he exclaimed. She frowned again, looking him up and down, unsure if this was true.  
  
'You're THE Captain Jack Sparrow?' she repeated, a bit unbelievingly. He beamed with pride at her question.  
  
'Yes, lass. That I am.' He said reaching for his pistol, as he realized that the crew was probably making their way back to the rowboat. She continued to look him up and down. Finally he grew too impatient and smiled at her. 'What? Like somethin ya see, pet?' he said opening his arms as if to present himself. She shook her head.  
  
'No. I just imagined you to be... I don't know...taller...' Jack opened his mouth, and gawked at her. This little brat was defying him and disrespecting him. Why hadn't he just taken the booze and left?  
  
'Look, I just want me rum, and then I'll be on me merry pirate way, savvy?' he said, reaching out his hand again. She looked at it, before placing her hand in her other pocket and producing another bottle of scotch. She gave the two bottles to him and then backed away again. He nodded to her when he heard a loud crash and a bang. He looked around the corner to see the meanest pirate ever to sail in the Caribbean waters. Captain Gordon. He was a peculiar pirate. A gentleman with an extensive vocabulary and an air of confidence not brought on by a drunken stupor. He was a king among pirates. He was an old salt, not lost any of his brutality and he had a thirst for blood. Innocent blood.  
  
Jack moved forward and clamped one of his filthy hands onto the girl's mouth. Her eyes widened as he moved forward pushing her flat against the cold marble. 'You stay quiet and you stay alive." He said in a harsh whisper, his deep eyes boring into hers. 'Understand?' he said shaking her. She nodded slightly. She then pushed her out onto the edge so that she was out of sight, just as Gordon saw him.  
  
'Ah, Sparrow. Found any liquor?' he asked with a strange laugh. Jack felt the urge to just shoot the damn bastard. For all he'd done, he deserved a thousand deaths. But Jack nodded, a fake smile spread across his face. But Gordon frowned.  
  
'What's that you're hiding?' he asked in a deep voice. Jack frowned back, trying to look innocent. Or as innocent as a pirate could possibly be.  
  
'Don't know what you're talkin about Captain.' He said trying to remain calm. Gordon's face relaxed. Then suddenly he pulled out his pistol and shot the edge of the doorframe, beside Jack. The girl got scared by the sudden gunfire and stepped too close to the edge. She began to teeter when Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. He looked down at her as if she were incriminating evidence.  
  
'OH HER!' Jack said looking back at Gordon. 'Just a relative of mine. Cousin's uncle's girlfriend's daughter, she's a lovely little thing, I'n't she, wonderful cook too, but her spicy food does me in sometimes ... '  
  
'Enough.' Gordon chuckled. He shrugged. 'Why lie, Jack? You know all civilians must be shot, or people will know.' Gordon raised his pistol again. The girl shrank back behind Jack and he raised his hands.  
  
'Now, now, now!' Jack said quickly, his mind working even more quickly. 'Let's not be too hasty. She be a golden opportunity of sorts... At least... loan her! To me crew!' he said waving his arm around, smiling hugely. Anya stared at him as if she would like nothing better than to toss him over the side of the cliff. 'Just for the month, you know, have lil fun with the girl, throw her over board once we're done... it's still cut clean and clear, Cap.' Gordon stared at the two, his pistol still raised. Then he let out a low laugh and lowered it. Anya could hear Jack let out a sigh of relief.  
  
'You have fun with her Sparrow. Tell me how she settles, nothing like fresh meat for old salts like us, eh?' Gordon said as he turned toward the door. 'Very well. But when the month is threw, she takes a walk, aye?'  
  
'Aye.' Jack said bowing his head slightly, waving his arms to Gordon. 'Month's time.' He repeated as the captain left the room. Jack nodded to himself before making his way over the debris, side stepping the bodies. But Anya remained where she was, watching him with teary eyes. Jack stopped at turned, smiling.  
  
'What ya standin round for love? Come on!' he motioned for her to follow. Yet she remained stalk still, frowning. She then looked around, at her once glittering world. Now it was nothing but dust and gunpowder. Jack walked back and stood in front of her, his arms at his side in a completely vulnerable stance. 'There's nothing left for ya here pet.' She finally looked up at him, her chest heaving, as if she couldn't breathe.  
  
'But this is my home." She said in a croaked voice. She was standing there, her gown ripped, her face cut slightly and dirty, her eyes welling up with tears. She had nothing left? How could he say that, when he was the one who took it all away from her?  
  
'If ya stay, they'll kill ya.' He said frowning at her. 'Is that what ya want?'  
  
'Since when is it my choice?!" she practically shouted it. She sniffled, her throat closing up, feeling as though she just wanted to cry. 'I never wanted you to come here!' She yelled again. 'Sweet Jesus you're a pirate! How can I trust you!?' She folded her arms around herself, suddenly feeling so open. 'I don't know what to do.' She admitted finally. He stared at her with a meaningful look. 'I don't know which path to take.'  
  
'Well.' He said as he shifted his "effects" around and looked around the room. 'At the moment, I say you chose the road less traveled.' She looked down, and he moved forward. 'Hey.' She looked up at him as his eyes drilled into her again. 'Ya always have a choice. Eh, love?' He wiped away one of her tears. 'Sides, you're not dyin now, after I lost me rum for ya and all.' She frowned and glared at him.  
  
'You act as though that is all that matters in life.' She said as he began to walk toward the door again. He laughed, throwing his head back. He turned and tilted his hat to her.  
  
'Well what else is there? Women?' he asked with a chuckle. That comment made her flush red with anger. 'cause you're definitely not making that an appealin enough offer pet.' He winked. She gritted her teeth.  
  
'My name is Anya!' she said in a strong voice as she continued to glare at this shoddy pirate. He chuckled again.  
  
'Whatever you say pet.' He said as he finally came to the entrance. 'So, you comin' or you some kind of lily livered maid?' She hesitated. But his last words had set her jaw. She was never one to back down from a challenge and she even smirked slightly.  
  
This was definitely going to be an adventure. 


	3. A Man Like Jack

Jack sat in the velvet covered armchair, a pipe on his lips and his feet propped on top of the chestnut table, staring at the sleeping figure laying across his bed. Now that the light of the sun was streaming in threw the shutters, he had a proper view of the young aristocratic girl that he had saved the other night.  
  
She wasn't ugly. Of course she wasn't drop dead gorgeous either. She had long, wavy blonde hair, which was splayed across his pillow as her chest rose in time with her breathing. Her dress was far too large for him to tell anything of her chest or her body, but her face was fair, and she was probably 5'5 or 5'6. Now that Jack was looking at her, she had a unique beauty to her. He shook his head. Just goes to show what months on a ship with no woman but Anna Maria could do to a man.  
  
He breathed out a long puff of smoke, before putting down the pipe and getting up swiftly, crossing to the bed in only three strides. He looked at her frowning. How could she be such a slugabed? He leaned down and placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her.  
  
'Pet. It's time to wakey wakey.' He said shaking her a bit more firmly. She frowned in her sleep, and he shook her even harder. 'Wakey wakey.' He said a bit louder. Her eyes shot open and suddenly her right hand shot up and smacked his nose hard. 'Argh!' he yelled, stepping away from her, his hands going to his nose, his eyes crossing.  
  
'Oh my god! I am so sorry I - oh its you. Well that's alright then.' She stretched out, apparently amused by Jack's appearance. His gaze fell back on her as she stood up, looking out the window. 'Where are we?' she asked in a soft voice as she crawled over his bed to look out at the vast ocean. 'Where is Port William?'  
  
'At least 3 leagues behind us, love.' He began massaging his nose again. She turned at his words, frowning. He shrugged. 'You're with us now for the long haul.' She bit her lip and looked back out the window. But what about her family? What about Sydney and her maid Renee? Were they safe? Were they dead?  
  
'You mean a month.' She said quietly. 'Before I take a walk?' she turned to look at him. He was looking at her sympathetically and she felt her stomach give a jolt. Perhaps she hadn't cheated death after all.  
  
'I'll do all I can love, ya have my word as a pirate.' He said raising his hand solemnly. She rolled her eyes as she crawled back off the bed.  
  
'And a lot of bloody help that'll be.' She said as she walked past him toward the doors, which led outside. But just as she was reaching for the rustic handles, a coarse dirty hand closed around her wrist and turned her around. She frowned at him. 'What?' He pointed to the table, where a new set of clothing was lying.  
  
'Anna Maria lent them.' He said shortly, before pushing her toward the table and walked out the door. Anya watched him as he left and then looked back down at the clothing on the table and the pair of boots sitting on the chair beside it. She shrugged. Might as well look the part as well.  
  
She changed quickly, and put on the shirt, which hung tightly from the edge of her shoulders. Then over that she placed a no sleeve suede brown dress that fell to a few inches above the knee. It wasn't tight, and it wasn't baggy. It fit her perfectly, giving her comfort. She pulled on the huge boots that came up almost to her knees and then sighed.  
  
She was one step closer to becoming a pirate.  
  
She walked out of Jack's room, the salty breeze cooling her as she placed a hand on the railing of the stairs. Then her eyes fell upon the staring crew, and she felt herself shrink back. When Jack had said the crew would have their way with her, he had been lying. Hadn't he?  
  
Ten pairs of eyes were fixed on her and she felt as though each threw a dagger with it. Especially from the tanned girl standing at the helm. Just as she was about to run back into Jack's quarters, she felt a hand lay on her shoulder and Jack appeared at her side, smiling reassuringly at her, gold teeth glittering in the sun.  
  
'Now then. That's better, eh love?' he said looking her up and down. She felt her cheeks flush but punched him in the arm and side stepped him.  
  
'The name, is Anya. You'd do well to remember it.' She said smirking at him. Actually, in the light of day, though all the filth was a bit repulsive, his appearance as a rogue was not altogether unattractive. He was lean yet muscular and his dark, black eyes held nothing cold, but warmth. He smiled smugly.  
  
'Well I trust you'll remember my name then.' He said taking off his hat, revealing beads in his black dreaded hair, wrapped in a red cloth. She nodded, an eyebrow raised. 'Good.' He said placing his hat jauntily back on his head. 'You'll be screaming it later, I guarantee.' He said coolly before walking away. Anya could only gawk. Who did he think he was? Alright, he was not unfortunate looking, but he was a pirate! And a stupid one at that, Anya concluded as she followed him, resisting the urge to simply give him a sharp slap across the face.  
  
'Ah! Gibbs! May I introduce the lady that was brought on board last evening.' Jack said bowing as Anya passed. She glared at him and came face to face with a round-faced man with graying hair and bushy sideburns, a smile spread across his large face. He leaned toward Jack and tried to whisper to him.  
  
'Tis bad luck to bring a woman aboard. Two women and we're done for.' Jack shook his head at him and Gibbs leaned back, still smiling fakely. Anya smiled back.  
  
'Gibbs, my lady.' He said, taking her hand and planting a small kiss on it, which made Anya want to laugh. This man seemed as daft as Jack and yet he held a sunnier manner. She nodded to him.  
  
'I am Maura Anastasia Penelope Martin. But I am usually just called Anya.' She said placing her hands on her hips. She saw out of the corner of her eye, Jack jerk his head at her and roll his eyes. She clenched her jaw at his action, and Gibbs smile widened.  
  
'Don worry lass, we'll get on like a house on fire, you an me, I can tell.' He said, and Anya felt relieved that now she wouldn't have to spend ALL her time with Jack. 'An you were spirited away by Cap'n Jack here?' he said looking between the two. They both looked at him as if he were mad and then at each other as if repulsed. Then Anya shot Jack a hateful look, her bright green eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
'Kidnapped is more like it.' She said crossing her arms over her chest. Jack snorted.  
  
'No one asked you to come along pet. It woulda suited me dandy if you'd thrown yerself in after the rum.' He said before turning and swaggering toward the helm where Anna Maria was still glaring at Anya. Anya let out an exasperated sound and clenched her hands into fists.  
  
'How can anyone stand that man!?' she said as Gibbs laughed. He then patted her shoulder.  
  
'You'll have tah learn sooner or later poppit.' He said passing her and grabbing a pair of ropes, tightening then around the rail. Anya folded her arms again, and lent against the rail, letting out a heavy sigh.  
  
'What's the point? In a few weeks time, I'll be fish food.' She said looking out at the deep blue sky. Gibbs frowned but continued to work diligently.  
  
'What yah mean lass?' he asked in a gruff voice. She shook her head.  
  
'Captain Gordon. He wants me gone at the end of the month. And Jack agreed.' She said looking at Gibbs with a forced smile, her eyes welling up and shining in the morning light. 'Guess we won't be friends after all.' Gibbs frowned and patter her shoulder with a huge paw of a hand.  
  
'Jack ain't a killer missy. He's a good man. E'll protect yah.' Anya gave a small laugh and looked up at the helm, where Jack had just tripped over a stool. She shook her head.  
  
'How in the world did a man like Jack become a Captain?' she said as Anna Maria tried to hoist him up onto his feet. 'And how did you end up in his services?' Gibbs cracked a huge grin.  
  
'Jus lucky I guess.' He said gruffly, pulling hard on the rough rope. Anya shook her head.  
  
'There's something off about that man.' She said sinking down to lean against the brim, sitting in the curl of some slack ropes. Jack let out a long loud laugh and Anya's eyebrows rose. 'He's daft as a dodo, isn't he?' she said looking up at Gibbs, who chuckled under his breath.  
  
'That he be missy.' He admitted. 'And a fine dodo Captain he be.' Anya sighed and rested her chin on her knees. Wonderful. She was on a ship full of pirates, captained by the lunacy of a half cracked bloke who definitely had a drinking problem and a thing for women, and she was going to die in a month. She sighed. As far as she was concerned, a month seemed like an eternity.  
  
'Well.' Anya broke out of her trance and looked up to see a man standing over her, a colorful bird sitting on his left shoulder. She stood up quickly, holding out her hand to shake. When he didn't take it, she felt very foolish. 'Shiver me timbers. Shiver me timbers.' The parrot croaked. Anya just stared, until Gibbs leaned over her shoulder.  
  
'He wants you to wash the deck.' He said in a hushed voice. Anya turned slightly, but didn't break eye contact with the old sailor.  
  
'What?' she asked, but before Gibbs said anything else, a mop was thrust into her hands and a bucket full of water was dropped at her feet, splashing onto the deck. She stared at it a few moments before dunking the mop in the pale and swept it across the wooden deck.  
  
'This is no free ride love.' Anya turned to see Jack, smiling arrogantly at her. 'Ya be earnin yer keep.' He said crossing his arms, looking at her, obviously bemused. She simply glared back, sweeping the mop over the grotty floor.  
  
'And what would you know about earning your keep?' she spat at him, so angry she felt her grip tighten on the mop handle, leaving splinters in her hands she knew she'd have to extract later. 'You're a pirate. You don't earn anything.' That seemed to deflate Jack a bit but he maintained a smile, though it had faded slightly.  
  
'Be sure an do a good job, right missy?' he said unfolding his arms and placing them in his pockets, extracting a shiny silver coin. 'Maybe if its clean, I'll give you this shiny six pence.' He flipped it up into the air, caught it and walked away chuckling to himself. Anya glowered at him as the mop swished a top the dirty wood.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
After the entire deck, from bow to stern, had been cleaned, Anya was exhausted. The sun's rays had beat down upon her relentlessly, and she just wanted to sleep. When Gibbs declared her free to stop, she wanted to fall down flat and sleep. Then she remembered she was on the deck of the Pearl and thought it not disease free enough for that just yet.  
  
Most of the crew disappeared down in the kitchen, but Anya remained on deck. She wasn't hungry, and the sun hung low in the sky, making the clouds a pale pink, and the water glittered with the dying light. She sighed.  
  
'Beautiful, ain't it?' Jack said, stepping up next to her and looking out at the ocean. Anya smiled and nodded and looked out at the water again, a pained expression on her face. Jack cast a sidelong glance at her, saw this and quickly looked away. 'Miss your mother, pet?' Anya looked up at him, at the mention of family. He looked at her, and she felt her confidence falter. She bowed her head. 'Sa ll right if ya do.' He said placing his hands on the rail and leaning over.  
  
'What about your mother?' Anya blurted out. She saw Jack smile, still staring out at the sea.  
  
'Haven't had one a those for a long time love.' He said not looking back at her. 'Sorry.' She said softly, feeling her chest become tight from thinking of her family. She gripped the banister hard, the painful feelings of homesickness catching up to her in a huge rush. She sniffled, and Jack's eyes snapped back to her. She looked away, ashamed of her feelings. She let out a small laugh and looked out at the sky, her eyes glassy.  
  
'I don't know why I should miss them.' She confessed. 'After we left England, they didn't really give a damn about me or my brother anyway.' She shook her head sadly. 'So I suppose I haven't had a mother for a long time either.' She looked back at him, sure that he could tell she was on the verge of tears. Jack nodded and let out a long breath, ready to change the subject.  
  
'England. I've seen drawings. It sounds like a damn fine place. My parents came down ere from England too, when I was just a lad. Can't remember a damn thing about it.' He said looking at her, hoping that she would stop from crying. Something about it did him in. She looked so vulnerable and helpless and it was killing him to see her like that. It also scared him. Pirates don't have feelings like those for mangy little girls who followed them home. She nodded.  
  
'It is beautiful. I miss it, almost too much. The food there is so much better, the cities are more complex and cultured, and the markets are spectacular.' She said smiling, wiping her eyes. Jack chuckled and nodded.  
  
'And plenty of fine women to keep a sailor warm at night.' He said nodding. Anya turned to face him with her eyebrows raised.  
  
'Captain! I thought women weren't worth it.' She said crossing her arms over her chest. Jack grinned and leaned back, standing tall and waving his hand carelessly around.  
  
'Women who become attached aren't worth it.' He said with a comical shrug. Anya shook her head.  
  
'Give you a bottle of rum and a house of ill repute and that's all the romance you need, isn't it?' she said with an air of a laugh. Jack shrugged again.  
  
'I'm a simple sailor.' He admitted before placing his hands in his pockets. Anya nodded, then saw that the sun had almost set. Jack followed her gaze and realized what she must have been thinking. Anya looked back, to see a huge smile on his sun kissed face. 'So.' He said looking back at her. 'Ye be sleepin in my quarters again tonight?' She raised her eyebrows again and then smiled.  
  
'Of course.' She said as if that were a stupid question. His smile grew slightly and his fingers danced in the air, ready to slip around her shoulder.  
  
'In me bed?'  
  
'Where else?' she said placing her hands on her large full hips. He threw his hands up.  
  
'Where else indeed.' He said still smiling, moving forward a bit. She nodded.  
  
'And where will you be sleeping?' she asked innocently, looking back at the disappearing sun. Jack's smile disappeared completely.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Well, we can't BOTH sleep in your bed!'  
  
'But - '  
  
'Because you're a gentleman and you'd never think of inconveniencing me!'  
  
'But - '  
  
'So will you be sleeping with the crew? Or perhaps the floor? I scrubbed it extra clean in your quarters just for you.' She smiled impishly, as she placed a hand on his chest. With that she turned and walked toward his quarters, swaying her hips just to rub salt in his wound.  
  
'Bloody women.' He cursed under his breath, as he followed her, just as the sun had sunk down into the sea.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
After eating quickly in Jack's quarters, Anya changed into one of Jack's shirts, which was much too big for her, slipping off one of her shoulders and ending close to her knees. He grumbled as he fished a moth eaten blanket out of the chest in the corner of the room and sat back in his comfortable chair, laying it over himself. Anya crawled onto his large bed and pulled the white blankets over her, instantly feeling the warmth of the bed. She smiled at him smugly, but somehow, this was not as fulfilling as it should have been. Ever since they're little talk, Jack didn't seem SO bad. He was annoying and conceited. But he did save her life after all.  
  
'Night pet.' He said as he blew out the two remaining candles and settled back into the chair, too tired to care that he wasn't particularly comfortable. Anya lay back on the pillows, but stared up at the ceiling in silence for a few minutes.  
  
'Captain?' she asked softly. She heard him heave a heavy sigh.  
  
'What?' he asked in an almost irritated tone.  
  
'Why do you call me that? Why don't you call me Anya?'  
  
'I don't know. Why don't you call me Jack?'  
  
'Because. Calling someone by their first name insinuates endearment.' She said softly. That was what she had always told herself. And she never planned to endear herself to anyone. And Jack Sparrow was no exception.  
  
'That sounds good. There's yer answer.' He replied gruffly and she saw him shift in the darkness. 'Night pet.' He repeated, a sigh mingled in his voice. Anya lay silent in his bed, looking out the window at the full moon now facing her.  
  
'Goodnight Captain.' She whispered to herself, before rolling over, and falling into a deep sleep. 


	4. Cross My Heart

*********************************************************************************  
  
Hey all! REVIEWS! NEED MORE! I'll write whether you review or not, but I wanna know if I'm doing okay. And if it isn't too much trouble, could you leave detailed ones? Like picking out certain things you liked and disliked. Be descriptive! I want good feedback! None of this : Love it, keep going! Crap! I mean its nice crap, but I want specifics! Okay, you enjoy now!  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Anya woke early the next morning, so early, the sun had yet to rise into the sky. Jack was snoring loudly and Anya had to stifle her giggling as she dressed in the dark. After dressing she left Jack's quarters and walked out onto the deck, where Gibbs was sleeping by the helm. Anya smiled as she leaned against the rail, looking out into the darkness.  
  
After standing there for what seemed like forever, the sun began to rise and she heard movement from below. She couldn't help wondering what task she would have to do today, and dreaded what kind of torture it would be.  
  
The first to make it up topside was the tanned girl who seemed to loathe Anya from afar. Anya averted her eyes as the woman passed her, but felt the heat of the girl's glare even without looking.   
  
'So yer the landlubber Cap'n Sparrow brought along?' she said in an intimidating voice. Anya turned and saw her standing with her feet apart, her hands on her hips and her eyebrow raised. Anya swallowed and stood her ground.  
  
'Yes. Anya.' She said shortly, sticking out her hand. The girl looked at it for a moment then back at Anya.  
  
'I suppose yer evenin with Sparrow was enjoyable?' she asked as she crossed her arms. Anya frowned. 'So now that yer task be done, when're yah leavin?'   
  
'Excuse me?' Anya said frowning deeply. 'What 'task' are you referring to?' Anna Maria rolled her eyes.  
  
'Well why else would Sparrow bring a useless thing like you on board?'  
  
'Anna Maria.' The two girls turned to see Jack standing at the door of his quarters, wearing nothing from the waist up. He wore a pair of deep brown trousers and his boots, and his hat. Other than that it was all sun kissed muscle and skin. 'Don't yah have better things to do?' Anna Maria huffed a little, threw one more hateful look at Anya, before walking toward the helm, where Gibbs had awoken. Anya blushed as she realized what Anna Maria had meant. And Jack coming out looking like he did had probably not helped the situation. And suddenly Anya felt angry at the insinuation that she would be another one of Jack's flings.  
  
She hadn't even noticed that Jack was standing in front of her now, looking at her with uncertainty. 'You alright love?' Suddenly Anya's eyes snapped up to meet his and they were narrowed slightly.  
  
'What did she mean, 'my task'?' Anya asked placing her hands on her hips and glaring at Jack. Jack shrugged, but Anya could tell that he wasn't going to tell the truth.  
  
'Why would I know love?' he said trying to sound innocent. Anya felt like laughing. Jack? Innocent?  
  
'Really?' Anya said, not looking any more satisfied. 'So you're saying you've never brought young women here for personal reasons?'  
  
'Personal reasons?' Jack chuckled looking at Anya as if she were some young and ignorant child. Anya let out a noise of exasperation before she turned on her heel and was about to walk away. But a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back so that she lost her footing and fell right into Jack. He caught her and held her firmly to his front, so that she had her back to him. His skin was slick and warm and Anya could have sworn she'd stopped breathing at the feel of his hands on the flat plain of her stomach. She felt his hot breath on her shoulder and she also felt her face flush. 'Why do you ask pet? You have somethin in mind?' she heard him whisper in her ear, and she was sure if she could see his face that he would be smirking.  
  
Anya broke away and turned to face him, looking positively livid. Jack must have picked up on this, because he let go and backed away slightly, though he still had a stupid grin on his face. 'Listen to me you half baked womanizing ass, I am not here by choice and am certainly not here for your pleasure.' She turned swiftly and could hear him chuckling. 'God, a month couldn't come soon enough.' She said, so that he could hear her. She stomped off, not really aware of where she was going. As long as it was away from him.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
The next week and a half dragged on, and Anya felt as if time might have actually slowed down since her arrival on the Pearl. She and Jack exchanged snide remarks whenever possible and soon their fighting turned into the crew's favorite spectator's sport. Jack would refer to her as the scrawny prude and Anya would call Jack the morally challenged creep. Anya had even given up the warmth of Jack's bed to go bunk up in the crew's lodging.  
  
It was only another one and a half weeks until Anya's deadline and she was feeling a bit anxious. She was only nineteen and she was going to die. The knowledge that she was going to die made it a lot scarier. She stood at the helm, looking out at the ocean and wondering how her parents and brother had felt in their last moments. Anya felt her eyes start to tear.  
  
'Up a little early, aren't yah pet?' Anya swallowed hard. Great, that was all she needed, Jack, there to jest about her pain. She shrugged and turned to look at him as she felt warm tears slide down her cheeks. Jack's expression changed as soon as she came to face him. 'What's the matter love?' It was the first time he'd called her that since before the 'task' incident. Anya shrugged and bit her lip. 'Not up to talkin are we?' he said swaggering up to her.  
  
Anya looked up and was shocked at what looked back at her. Jack looked sincerely worried. It was bizarre. She decided he was faking and steeled at the thought that he would be so cruel as to pretend that he cared. 'Why? So you can joke about my pain? Perhaps throw a couple insults in my direction, as usual?' He frowned at this  
  
'May not be very good at arithmetic, but there were two mouths, love.' He pointed from himself to Anya. Anya merely turned and glared out into nothing. So perhaps he was right. He was still a bastard. She heard him heave a heavy sigh and she glanced back at him. 'Scared a dyin pet?' she went rigid and Jack knew that he had struck gold. Figuratively that is. Jack took a few steps forward, at the risk of being hit upside the head. 'Talk to me.' He said in a low voice as she leaned next to her. She raised an eyebrow, as if suspicious.  
  
'Why?' she asked simply. He snorted.  
  
'Cause I wanna hear!' he said as if she were being stupid. She shrugged.  
  
'In ten days time I'll be gone. That's all there is to it, Captain.' She said, her fingers lacing together, and her brow furrowing slightly as she looked out at the open waters. Jack stood up and cleared his throat.  
  
'It'll be alright. Even though ya're the most exasperating woman in all the seven seas, I'll take care a yah.' Anya turned and looked him square in the eye, daring him to run away. But he didn't move. It was the first time that her look hadn't scared anyone away. She smiled, which took Jack by surprise.  
  
'Promise?' she asked, almost sweetly. Jack nodded. 'Cross your heart?'  
  
'Hope to die.' He said raising his hand. Anya smiled at this and looked down awkwardly as silence fell between them.  
  
'Does this mean I can't poke fun at you anymore?' she asked. Jack shrugged.  
  
'You could. The rest a tha bloody crew does. Might as well join em, pet.' He said, adding a wink for good effect. Suddenly Anya felt stupid again. His added wink made her feel about three years old. She stood up to her full height, which was still a fair bit shorter than him and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
'Thanks Jack' She said rubbing her hands up her arms, trying to get them to feel warm. Jack raised an eyebrow.  
  
'You callin me Jack now? What about all that endearment baloo?' he asked, leaning against the rail and looking at her warily as if she were about to unleash hell and this was just easing him in. She smiled though and shrugged.  
  
'I got over it.' She said. But Jack's face had lost its smile and he was frowning out toward sea. Anya followed his gaze, out past the bow and she gasped. Well in sight was a ship, about the size of the Pearl. 'Gordon.' She said backing away from the rail; her chest suddenly feeling like it was full of lead. Jack took out his pocket scope and looked out.  
  
'No. It's too small to be the Giant. It's a colonial ship.' He said as he put the scope back in his pocket and ran toward the stairs. 'CREW ON DECK!' he shouted. 'They're too close. We'll have to fight!' Anya's eyes widened a bit and she leaned over the rail.  
  
'What?! Fight?! Maybe we won't have to!' she said looking over at the ship that was coming into cannon range, making her stomach feel as though it had dropped down and out. Anna Maria scoffed and took the helm.  
  
'Yeah and maybe they'll jus let us off with a warnin!' she said sarcastically as she threw the helm a few notches to the left. 'They're colonials! They'll hang Jack and everyone else on this ship!' Anya looked back out at the ship as it's white sails fluttered in the wind. They wouldn't kill her. She wasn't a pirate. But Jack…..  
  
'What do I do?!' Anya yelled over the crash of the uneven waves. Anna Maria frowned not paying her much attention. Anya ran down the stairs and to Jack who had his pistols at the ready and his sword in his belt. 'Jack, what do I do?!' Jack, too, did not look at her.  
  
'Go into my quarters, barricade the door and hide the brandy. Just don't do anything stupid, savvy?' He said as the rest of the crew ran on deck. Anya looked at him incredulously.   
  
'You can't be serious! I can help!' she yelled as the ship almost came close enough to board. Jack turned to her and looked her straight in the eye.  
  
'You're no help to me woman, now go and save the rum!' he shouted, just as the first wave of colonial soldiers began to board. One swung in, right in front of Anya, his gun pointed straight at her. But Jack had pulled the trigger before the bloke got off one round. 'GO!' he yelled even more loudly as the second wave made ready to follow the first. Anya turned quickly and ran straight to Jack's quarters and shut the door. She looked around quickly for something to barricade the door with and saw a sword lying on Jack's dresser. She managed to pull the dresser in front of the door, and backed away, falling onto his bed.  
  
All she could hear was yelling, and shots and screams. She clutched her knees to her chest as she heard all this, too afraid that when she went out onto the deck, Jack and Gibbs and the crew would be dead. It was insane, two weeks ago, she was the daughter of a former colonial. Now she was praying that the pirates would come up with some cunning plan of escape.  
  
Finally things were starting to die down and Anya crawled off the bed and crept toward the door, pushing the dresser out of the way, taking the sword in her hand, and reaching for the door handle. Slowly she turned it, emitting a loud creak. She opened it just enough to see outside. Then it all started, worse than before, screams and the sound of cold steel meeting cold steel. She saw the crew slaying soldier, soldiers slaying crew. Blood everywhere.  
  
Anya watched horrified, as Jack impaled an officer. And he was smiling. This was her worst fear, everything she'd heard of pirates was being proved right in front of her. Then she heard a shrill scream and her eyes snapped to Anna Maria, who was being held from behind, a sword being raised to her throat, ready to slash …..  
  
'NO!' Anya screamed before she could stop herself. And then, doing the exact opposite of what Jack had warned her not to do, she ran from her safe hold, toward the soldier, the blade raised in an attack position. She heard someone shout something, felt the wind whip her hair back, as she ran straight at the unsuspecting soldier. He barely noticed as the blade cut through his flesh and buried itself deep into his back.   
  
Suddenly Anya's head was filled with a ringing silence. Slowly the soldier let go of Anna Maria, who dropped like lead to the ground, unscathed except for a small cut on her neck. The soldier turned to face Anya, his eyes wide, blood trickling down from the small opening of his mouth. Anya felt herself pale as she realized that this man that she had killed was only a boy. He looked at her questioningly before sinking to his knees and finally falling onto his front.  
  
'LOOK OUT!' Anya turned just as she was hit bluntly by another soldier. She fell hard onto the ground, the sword sliding across the deck, far out of reach. Anya look up at the soldier, who had drawn his pistol and was aiming at her chest. This is it, Anya thought, I'm going to die a traitor.  
  
But the man above her was grabbed by the collar of his uniform and pulled away by Jack. Anya sat frozen as Jack and the soldier fought each other, hitting and kicking, trying to throw down one another. Finally Jack prevailed and threw the soldier over the side. With that it was over. Jack looked back to Anya, who was looking at him, petrified. He stepped forward, gasping for breath, his hand outstretched to her, blood staining his skin.  
  
Before Anya could take it, there was a loud explosion from behind her and the once great colonial ship burst into flame with so much force that it was blown apart. Huge pieces of debris flew everywhere, covering the deck of the Pearl with ash and wood. Suddenly a huge piece of wrought iron caging flew from behind Anya, narrowly missing her and hitting Jack square in the chest, throwing him quite a few feet backwards.  
  
'JACK!' Anya screamed as he fell hard on the deck, coughing loudly. She threw herself down at his side, hunched over him as he spat blood. 'Jack, speak to me!' she demanded as she pushed the iron off of him. Jack merely continued to cough and spew blood. 'Oh sweet jesus, GIBBS!' she screamed as she pushed open his vest and ripped threw his white shirt. There was already a huge bruise forming and Anya feared that he might be suffering from internal bleeding.  
  
'What is it poppit?' Gibbs said, puffing and panting as he ran to her side. 'Cap'n Jack.' He said as he sunk down touched Jack's stomach. Jack threw away Gibbs hand, moaning in pain.  
  
'What can we do?! We have to help him!' Anya said in a hysterical voice. Gibbs frowned looking Jack over.  
  
'How? There'n a doctor on board anymore.' Gibbs nodded his head to the dead body lying only a few feet away from them. Anya sat back on her heels, her breathing becoming uneven and jagged. Then something came to her.  
  
'Gibbs, how far are we from Forrester's Cove?' she asked hurriedly.  
  
'About a league.' Anya turned to see Anna Maria standing next to Cotton and his parrot. Anya stood, her hands clenched into fists.  
  
'How fast can you take us there?' she said stepping forward. Anna Maria looked to the helm, away from Anya. 'Anna Maria!' her eyes snapped back. 'Get us there and we're even! You owe me your life!' Anna Maria squirmed at the comment but she nodded and ran to the stern. Anya ran into Jack's lodgings and then back to Jack who was clutching his stomach.  
  
'What's in Forrester's Cove?' Gibbs enquired as Anya laid the blanket across Jack.  
  
'My cousin. He's a doctor, he can help. And he owes me a favor or two.' Anya said as Jack grinned, though she knew he was in excruciating pain.  
  
'Worried bout me love?' he said, wincing a bit from the pain. 'That could be dangerous.' Anya took his hand and looked at him sternly, or as sternly as she could. She was scared out of her mind.  
  
'You hush up Jack Sparrow. Let me worry about you this once.' She said squeezing his hand reassuringly. As much for her sake as for his. 


	5. Perfect Fit

Anya sat at the table, her hands folded on the table, sitting up straight, staring at the bible that lay in front of her. It was battered, folded, torn from use. Blood adorned the leather jacket and not even its pages could keep Anya from feeling sick. It sat across from her. Taunting her.  
  
Her cousin Tom had taken Jack in hours ago, and no news yet. It was fortunate that he lived in the cove; one of the few places the Pearl had not earned a bad reputation. Gibbs sat on the chair across from her, his flask tipped up on his lips.   
  
Finally the door creaked open and Tom's sandy haired head peaked around the corner. He stepped out and closed the door quietly. Both Anya and Gibbs stood up, Gibbs looking almost as nauseous as Anya.  
  
'How is he Tom?' Anya asked softly, afraid of what the answer might be. Tom smiled slightly and Anya felt a huge weight being lifted from her shoulders.  
  
'He'll be alright. He's lucky, that's for certain. If you hadn't gotten him to me when you did…..'  
  
'Can we see 'im?' Gibbs cut in, his flask finally emptied. Tom nodded.  
  
'One at a time.' He said side stepping the door. 'He's drowsy. I've put him on some heavy medication, so he may or may not have any recollection of this tomorrow. Don't get him too excited either. Remember, he's on the mend.' All these instructions were unsettling Anya, and she felt several pangs of guilt streak through her. Suddenly her mouth ran dry, and she felt herself become stiff. She wanted to see Jack, really she did. But she was afraid to. More like nervous afraid. She couldn't really explain.  
  
'You go first Gibbs. I'm too scared.' Anya said retreating to her seat and placing her hand on the bible as if for support. Gibbs nodded, smiling toothily as he entered the room and closed the door. Tom wiped his hands on a rag lying near the china basin.  
  
'So. Pirates eh? I always knew you weren't as prim and proper as you let on.' He said smiling a bit. Anya bowed her head, shuffling her feet around so that she was now facing the table dead on.  
  
'Mam and Father are dead Tom.' Silence. 'Sydney too, probably.' She finally worked up the courage to look up into the face of her cousin. He stood, frozen, in front of the water basin, staring at her in disbelief.   
  
'H-how?' he stuttered out. Anya looked back at the bible.  
  
'Pirates.' Silence. Anya's nails dug into the jacket of the little beaten bible.  
  
'And then they kidnapped you?' Tom's voice was stony and cold. Regretful. Anya shook her head and looked up at her cousin.  
  
'No. Different pirates. That man you just saved….. saved my life.' Tom seemed to untense a bit at this small piece of information.  
  
'I should thank him then.' He said, but his voice was still as cold and monotone as before. Anya bowed her head and stood, walking over to her cousin.  
  
'I'm sorry.' She said looking up, her eyes welling up with tears. 'I'm sorry mam died.' Tom's face softened at this and he embraced his little cousin, sorry for making her remember and feel so horrible. Anya broke away, wiping her tears from her eyes. 'I never knew her. Not really.'  
  
'No one really knew her.' Tom concluded, helping to wipe her eyes. Anya let out a small laugh.  
  
'Except Aunt Peggy.' She said sniffling slightly. Tom smiled.  
  
'Yes, mother was the only who really understood your mam.' He said quietly. 'The only one who kept her secrets.' Anya looked up, frowning slightly.  
  
'What secrets?' she asked, hiccoughing. Tom opened his mouth, about to answer, when the door opened and Gibbs stepped around, weeping shamelessly into a dirty gray hanky.  
  
'He's askin fer yah missy.' He coughed out as he made his way past the two cousins. Anya nodded.  
  
'I should go see him.' She said quietly, breaking away from Tom and walking slowly toward the door, pushing it open so that she could squeeze through, and then closing it. Jack was lying in a bed of white linen, surrounded by dozens and dozens of candles. He looked up to see her and grinned, the light reflecting in his gold teeth.  
  
'H'llo love.' He said motioning for her to come sit by him. His eyes were half closed, and his smile was lazy. She moved forward cautiously, and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at him sadly. 'Now, now, don't be sad. I'm the one that got blown away, member?' he said, jokingly. But Anya didn't even smile.  
  
'I'm sorry.' She said softly. Jack frowned, now grinning impishly.  
  
'Sorry? Pet, cause a you, I haven't popped me clogs yet.' He said looking at her quizzically. Anya shook her head.  
  
'No, just….. sorry for everything.' She said taking his hand in hers. Jack frowned even more and looked down at their joined hands and then back at her sad face. The way her eyes were glassy with tears and her lip pouted made his chest tighten. He felt a funny jolt in the pit of his stomach, and it wasn't from being hit by the debris. Jack didn't like it either. It was a funny squirming feeling, as if he'd eaten worms or something.   
  
'Stop it.' He said grabbing her face and squishing her cheeks together. Her eyes shot up to meet his and he felt his stomach jolt again, and his brows furrowed even more. 'Stop it!' he demanded. Anya grabbed his wrist and wrenched his hand away from her face. Good grip, he thought, as he massaged his now aching wrist.  
  
'Stop what?' she asked, as if he were insane. Which he was. Last time he checked at least. Was sanity something that grew back after a while?  
  
'Nothin.' Jack said raising his hands in the air in defeat. Anya shrugged and placed a hand on her cheek. 'So you saved me. Guess we're square?' he said cocking his head to the side. Anya looked at him, and straightened up.  
  
'I guess so.' She said placing her hands in her lap neatly, the way she used to as a child. Jack thought she looked funny. She looked like a pirate trying to have manners. Which was as likely as seeing a colonial give a pirate a present. 'No.' she said, and his eyes snapped back to her face. 'You saved my life twice. If that soldier hadn't – '  
  
'Forget it.' He said in a low voice, obviously worried about Tom hearing their conversation. Anya shook her head.  
  
'Can't. Can't think of anything else actually.' There was an awkward silence.  
  
'So. You worry about me?' he asked smugly. She squirmed slightly and Jack's smile grew a bit wider. 'Well? You gonna answer and make a sick pirate feel better?' he asked watching her as if she were the only thing in the world. She looked up at him and gave him her own lopsided smile.  
  
'Perhaps a little.' She said, matching his smug grin. Jack pretended to be hurt.  
  
'Only a little? Is that all I mean to you?' he said mockingly. He was rewarded with a laugh. It was the first time he'd ever heard her actually laugh and it made his stomach jolt again. It was light and happy and her eyes smiled revealing that she was truly happy, if not just for a moment. Her laughter subsided and she looked at him mischievously.  
  
'Perhaps I worried a lot.' She said tilting her head and taking his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers together. They looked at their hands and Jack grinned.  
  
'Perfect fit, love.' He said, watching her jade green eyes twinkle in the firelight. Suddenly her demeanor changed. She looked down at her lap, averting her eyes from him, suddenly coy. It made Jack smile. Finally she raised her head, and she seemed to be trying to find words, looking at him, her mouth opening and closing mutely. Jack raised an eyebrow. 'What is it?' He asked looking back at her. He squeezed her hand and grinned as she her breath caught in her throat. She knew he was just flirting with her, like she was just another girl. But somehow, Jack made her feel like no other man had ever made her feel. But that was no excuse. Jack Sparrow was not going to get the better of her.  
  
'I just want to thank you.' She said quietly. 'And I – '  
  
'JACK! ANYA!' Gibbs shouted as he burst through the door, pale as a ghost. Jack pulled his hand away and Anya quickly stood up. Gibbs doubled over, panting.  
  
'What is it, man?' Jack said sitting up slowly, trying to ignore the dull pain in his chest.  
  
'Gordon. He's here - and he's lookin - for yah both.' He said between breaths. Anya looked to Jack, her eyes wide with fear at the mention of Gordon's name. Jack meanwhile was frowning, staring at Gibbs in incredulity.  
  
'The Happy Giant is in the Cove?' he repeated. Gibbs nodded vigorously. Jack pushed back the blankets, and carefully swung his feet off the bed, before Anya sat next to him and halted him.  
  
'What are you doing?'  
  
'We have to get to the Pearl. Once we're aboard, she'll put the Giant behind us. The Giant may be big, but Pearl's three times as fast.' He said trying to get up, but Anya put her hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back onto the bed.  
  
'You can't. You're hurt.' She said, trying to stare him down. Jack looked at her as if she were crazier than he was.  
  
'If we don't get out of here now, love, you won't just be hurt, you'll be dead.' He said taking her arm and pulling her a bit close. She seemed to be contemplating it, but Jack knew there was no time for that. Then he decided to play the guilt card. 'And I promised I wouldn' let that happen! Don' make a liar outta me now.'  
  
Anya frowned at this and looked back to Gibbs who was watching the two closely. She then let out a small sigh. 'Alright Jack. Quick Gibbs, help me carry him.'  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Well that's chapter five! And lotsa people have been reviewing! Which makes me very very happy! As to the question of how many times have i seen the movie, I saw it twice! And loved it! So anyway, keep reviewing, thanks to everyone who picked specific things, it really helps and makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! I'll try and work on the things I'm doing wrong, and maybe it'll get better! :D So that's about it... happy reading!   
  
~*~ STOKES ~*~ 


	6. Broken Promises

Anya woke early again the next morning, in Jack's quarters. The sun had risen, but still hung low in the sky. The memories of the night before flooded her and she remembered how Jack had thrown caution to the wind and left Tom's prematurely so that they could escape Gordon. The wind had been weak, but thanks to the crew, they put ample distance between them and the Giant. But the thought that the Giant was looking for them still lurched at the back of Anya's mind, and a sense of impending doom was beginning to build in the pit of her stomach.  
  
Anya stretched and looked to the chair, where Jack usually slept. But he was nowhere to be seen. She pushed the heavy blankets away and climbed out of the bed, walking on tiptoes to the door.  
  
The salt air blew past her and the wind whipped her tangled hair in her face. Gibbs was asleep, as usual, sitting on the stool and leaned against the stern. Anya smiled as her bare feet padded along the damp wood. Yesterday had been so odd. How Jack had commented on their hands fitting together, and the way she had felt the heat of his stare. Anya shook her head, and mentally slapped herself. How could she think those thoughts… about Jack!  
  
Anna Maria suddenly appeared at the head of the stairs leading below. She was wearing what Anya supposed were her bedclothes. Then her face fell.   
  
Jack appeared at her side, wearing his brown trousers, boots, and a bandage around his chest. Anya felt like she was rooted to the spot, she couldn't run away, which she wanted nothing more than to do.   
  
As if sensing she was watching, Jack turned his head towards her. Anya still couldn't feel her legs, so all she could do was stare back.   
  
'Jack!' Anya whipped around to see Gibbs, standing at the helm, looking as alert as possible and smiling jauntily. 'Yah be up from me bunk! Feeling better?' Anya exhaled. He had been using Gibbs' bunk. He hadn't been ….. with Anna Maria. This was definitely good news.  
  
Anya turned back around to face Jack, who was still staring at her, as if unsure. She smiled, to assure him she was fine. He seemed to relax a bit, and began walking toward her. Anna Maria looked between the two and then disappeared back down into the lower levels. Jack came to a stop in front of Anya, his hands on his hips with his fingers laced through his belt loops.   
  
'Up are we?' he said in a gruff voice, meaning he had just woken up. Anya smiled. Then her face changed and she frowned.  
  
'You shouldn't be.' She said looking at his bandaged chest. Jack frowned and laughed as if this was a joke.  
  
'What are yah talkin bout pet?' he asked, his chest now in pain from his laughter. Anya remained unfazed.  
  
'You should be resting.' She said taking him by the arm and pulling him toward his lodgings, 'You're still hurt.' She threw open the door and continued to drag him toward the bed.  
  
'I'm fine.' He protested as she firmly placed a hand on his shoulder and sat him on the bed. She shook her head, apparently amused at his unwillingness to cooperate.  
  
'You still should be resting Jack. Let Anna Maria take over for a few days.' She cooed as she laid him back into the pillows gently.  
  
'A woman captaining the Pearl?! Are yah insane?!' he practically shouted. Anya shook her head as she drew the blankets up over his waist.  
  
'You're one to talk.' She muttered as he scowled at her. 'Listen, you're going to lay here, s'posing I have to tie you to the bed! And Anna Maria will take over the helm!' Jack continued to glare defiantly at her.  
  
'Over my dead body!' he said, sitting up. But he groaned in pain, as his chest muscles screamed in agony. Anya laid him back down, frowning in concern.  
  
'Don't be such a baby.' She said as he placed a hand on his chest. Then she decided she'd have to use a more drastic method. She smiled sweetly as she sat down beside him, placing a hand gently on top of his. 'You would refuse me the chance to take care of you?' Jack's face immediately lifted at the sound of her softened voice. He swallowed hard at this sudden fond gesture.  
  
'If you'd be so kind.' He replied, a smile spreading across his face. Anya rolled her eyes as she got up to get a wet rag, though this was not entirely unbearable. A few minutes ago she had been jealous at the thought of Jack and Anna Maria being together. She paused for a moment as she dipped the cloth in the water. Could she be falling for Jack? No that was impossible. He was a rugged, scruffy, scoundrel of a man, who was far too dependent on booze and walked funny. In fact the first time she'd seen him, waving his hands in all manner of directions, and teetering back and forth, she thought him either mad or… to prefer the company of men. She was relieved to find out it was the first one.  
  
Jack made another groaning noise and she turned quickly to see his eyes squeezed shut. She strode over to his side and sat back down, placing the cool cloth on his hot forehead.  
  
'Tom said you've broken a couple ribs, and you probably have a small puncture wound. But other than that, you're fine. And bloody lucky.' She said, trying to sound calm. He forced a smile and she felt her throat close up. After last night, she was starting to feel more and more uncomfortable around Jack. Sure he was an idiot. But he did have moments of wisdom and gentleman like manners. Though he usually ruined them with his "pirate finesse".  
  
'Don't feel lucky, pet.' He said, still clutching his chest. Anya felt a pang of guilt. Perhaps if he hadn't had to fight that soldier, he wouldn't have gotten hurt. She placed her hand on his again and looked into his warm deep, dark eyes.  
  
'I'll take care of you.' She said, looking at him sincerely. It was the least she could do after everything he'd done for her. He cocked an eyebrow.  
  
'Promise?' he asked, a real smile resurfacing on his face. Anya smile and nodded.  
  
'Cross my heart.' She chuckled, gripping his hand. The two looked at each other for a few minutes, smiling, apparently not really paying attention.  
  
'What were you going to say?' Jack asked, suddenly breaking the silence. Anya shook her head, frowning slightly.  
  
'Say?' she asked, puzzled. He nodded.  
  
'Back at the Cove. You started to say somethin then we had to run for it.'  
  
'Oh.' She said biting her bottom lip, her courage failing her. He wasn't supposed to remember their time in the cove. Or so Tom had led her to believe. 'I just wanted to thank you, again.' She said quickly, releasing his hand. 'For everything.' Jack nodded, though he looked a little disappointed. Then he began to frown and Anya thought she had hurt him somehow. 'What?' she asked.  
  
'Nothin.' He said, but it was obvious he wanted to say something. Anya took his hand again and placed it on her knee.  
  
'Tell me.' She demanded softly. He looked up at her, searching for an answer.  
  
'Why'd yah come back?' he asked. Anya's brows knitted, obviously perplexed. 'To the Pearl. Yah coulda stayed with yer cousin.' Anya looked down at her lap, nodding slightly. Then she looked back up.  
  
'I could've.' She admitted. 'But I …' It was Jack's turn to be confused. 'I couldn't…' She said, shrugging, not knowing, herself, why she had come back. Jack shook his head.  
  
'It wasn' cause a me! I wasn't all by me onesie! Gibbs was – '  
  
'No.' Anya interrupted. She took a deep breath, seeking the right words. It was hard, when the reason was hidden, even from her. 'Gordon was there, remember?' Jack nodded, accepting her answer without further question, though he was eyeing her strangely.  
  
'What?' Anya asked  
  
Jack was staring back at her, smirking a bit. 'I can't be your prince charming, eh pet?' he said, releasing her hand and drawing it back to his chest. 'I'm a pirate, an I'm not anyone's prince. Savvy?' Anya's eyebrow rose and she simply looked at him as if he were crazy. 'Sorry love.' He said with a sad shake of the head.  
  
'Captain, I think you've been spending too much time out in the sun.' She said, standing and crossing her arms over her chest. Jack shrugged.  
  
'No need to be ashamed love.' He said smugly. 'I don't blame yeh, most women fall fer me, bein a captain an all.' Anya smirked and raised her hands in defeat.  
  
'Oh, you caught me. Guess I can't sneak anything past you, can I Captain?' Jack nodded, smiling toothily. Anya couldn't hide a small laugh at this. There was suddenly a call, sounding very much like Anna Maria, calling for Anya. 'I better go.' she motioned toward the doors. Jack nodded, not able to hide his grin.  
  
'But, love, if yer feelin a little … ' He winked at her. 'If yah still want tah tie me to the bed posts – '  
  
'No no!' Anya said waving her hands, finding this conversation surreal. She began walking backwards toward the doors. 'No no! I don't think that'll be happening.' Finally she found the door handle and twisted the knob. 'Hope you feel better.'  
  
'Now, pet, don't – '  
  
'Captain I really should go. You need to rest.'  
  
'A minute ago – '  
  
'Yes, well, I must have been suffering temporary insanity. Just forget it.'  
  
'But – '  
  
'No Captain!' Anya said firmly, getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute. Jack settled back in his bed. 'Forget – It – Alright?' Jack nodded. Anya breathed out, and felt her nervousness set in. 'Alright. Okay. That's settled.' Jack couldn't help smirking at her neurotic manner. Then suddenly she turned and walked right into the door, and then fell like a sack of potatoes.  
  
'Where'd you go?' Jack chuckled as he sat up carefully in his bed.  
  
'I'm – alright.' Two hands appeared at the foot of the bed, followed by Anya's golden haired head. She looked positively humiliated, cheeks flushed, avoiding Jack's smiling face. 'Nothing happened.'  
  
'Except your not so graceful exit, m'dear?' Jack said with an enormous grin. Anya managed a weak laugh, though it practically died on the way out.  
  
'And then she burst into flame.' She said under her breath, though she had the distinct feeling that he had heard her. She didn't bother turning around as she staggered out the door.  
  
Jack sat back in his bed, still chuckling slightly. But then it happened again. The funny jolt in his stomach that made him feel empty and sick at the same time. As he watched Anya walk away, her full hips swaying invitingly, he felt his chest tighten, which hurt like hell. What was happening to him? He couldn't be developing feelings for her! That was impossible! What am I thinking? Jack asked himself. She's just a clumsy, spoiled brat, who happens to be nice to him, which just proves that he must be softening up as a pirate captain. He really was insane if he was beginning to feel for her. He never felt for anyone. Not Will, not Miss Swann, not his crew, no one mattered to him. He had to look out for number one. Which was him. Wasn't it?  
  
Anya walked up the stairs, toward Anna Maria, who was surveying her strangely. Anya came to a halt at the landing and waited for Anna Maria to speak. But she didn't for a few minutes, simply casting her gaze out onto the choppy waves of the ocean. Finally Anya crossed her arms and shivered. Anna Maria's eyes snapped back to her.  
  
'I s'pose I should be thankin yah fer the Cap'n.' she said, though Anya could tell she really didn't mean what she had just said. All she could think about was what sort of demeaning task Cotton, or Cotton's bird, had set for her. But the temporary captain continued. 'An I s'pose I should be telling yah that soon the wind's gonna stop and the Giant'll catch up.' Now she had Anya's attention. Her mouth opened slightly and her eyes widened in alarm.  
  
'What?' she managed to croak. Anna Maria shrugged.  
  
'We're comin up tah the windless passage.' She said shortly, and she turned her attention back out onto the water. But Anya wouldn't be ignored.  
  
'Well then let's go somewhere else!' she said desperately, taking a few steps forward and grabbing the helm. Now she had Anna Maria's attention. 'If the Giant catches up, Gordon'll kill me!' The two women stood in silence, staring at each other.   
  
'My condolences, then.' Anna Maria said shortly, before looking out at the water. Anya frowned and banged her fists against the helm.  
  
'NO! That's not it!' she yelled, walking around the helm so that she was face to face with Anna Maria, who was surveying her as if she were joking. 'You have to take another route or I die!'  
  
'Tis no skin off my hide.' Anna Maria spat. 'And what can we do?! Run from then forever?! Face it princess,' Anya glared at her, 'ya're not gonna die. Ya're already dead!'  
  
'Anna Maria that's enough!' Gibbs shouted taking Anya by the arm and pulling her back down the creaking wooden steps. It was only now that she realized the whole crew was staring at them. 'Well, back to work, yah dogs!' Gibbs boomed, in a tone that Anya had certainly never pictured him to have. He continued to drag Anya down the stairs until he'd pulled her under it.  
  
'Gibbs, you have to talk to her! Tell her!' Anya pleaded. But Gibbs' face was stony and mournful. He shook his head, dragging a chubby hand through his greasy gray hair.  
  
'Can't missy. No one regrets more than I.' He said in a grave, and quiet tone. 'WE have to take the Windless Passage.'  
  
'Why?!' Anya demanded. Gibbs face contorted slightly, but in a flash it returned to its mournful look and Anya became suspicious. It seemed everyone was keeping secrets from her these days. Her mother, Tom, now Gibbs and the crew. If there was one person who would talk, it was…  
  
'JACK!' shouted as she burst through the doors into Jack's quarters. Jack looked up, old eyeglasses sliding down his nose, a book propped up on his chest. 'You're reading?' Anya asked incredulously. This was a surprise. Jack shrugged.  
  
'Not very good at it.' He said shortly. Anya smirked.  
  
'I think I know why. You're holding it upside-down.' She said walking forward and turning the book over, so that it was right side up. Jack shrugged again, as if it was no big deal and took the spectacles off his face. 'And you need glasses?'   
  
'Naw. But they make me look dead smart, eh?' Anya rolled her eyes and grabbed the specs, throwing them onto the table across the room. 'Hey!' Jack said scowling.  
  
'Look, we're heading for the Windless Passage. Gordon'll have no trouble catching up if we take that route, but no one will tell me why we're not going another way. Now talk!' she said planting herself next to him on the edge of the bed. Jack was frowning and his eyes were raking down her. 'Jack!'  
  
'Right, right, what were yah sayin lass?' he said raising his hands in defense, as if she might lunge at him.  
  
'Windless … passage … Gordon … not turning back … WHY?!'  
  
'Alright, no need to shout love!' he said putting his hand on his head and staring at nothing in particular.   
  
'We have to turn back, do something!' she said, sounding like she was on the brink of hysteria. Then he exhaled deeply. Anya sat back a little at this and her face fell. He wasn't going to tell her. His eyes betrayed him, he wanted to tell her but couldn't.  
  
'We're not turning back are we?' she said, her voice emotionless and detached. Jack didn't say anything, didn't even look up and acknowledge her question. The two sat, still as stone, for what seemed like hours. 'How long?' Anya ground out. Jack looked up, confused.  
  
'How long until we hit the passage?' she said, though this time it hurt her throat to say anything. Jack licked his lips, which had suddenly gone dry and looked back down.  
  
'Bout half a day.' Her eyes closed in defeat. That was it. She was really going to die. No hope of rescue or protection from the untrustworthy band of pirates, not even from the captain she thought she had befriended. She was alone. 'I'm sorry, pet.' She let out a small laugh.  
  
'Cross your heart, and hope to die.' She said softly. Jack felt as if she'd just hit him upside the head with an iron pan. Then her face bore a frown and she looked angry, betrayed, and scared. Her hands were bawled into fists, that clenched as she stood, her back to him. 'I hope you do die, Jack Sparrow. You deserve nothing less.' She said before storming out of the lodgings and continuing to run until she'd disappeared below deck. Jack breathed out, shaking his head, the tightening of his chest growing, feeling like there was a giant cord, twisting up inside him.  
  
'It's Captain Jack.' He said in a low voice, to convince himself he was worthy to be captain. But right now he felt like he wasn't worthy of being a maggot.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Well… another chapter! Please review with lots of specifics… like : Do you think Anya was too hard on Jack? Or do you think the crew hates Anya? What do you think is going to happen when the Giant catches up? And is Jack going to give up his earlier statement and be Anya's prince charming? This is fun stuff! Okay answer those questions and I love yoU! I am not updating till I get more reviews! So GET BUSY!!! And I made it so that you don't have to sign in to review, so everyone is welcome!!!  
  
Peace out, Stokes 


	7. Midnight Musings

Anya leaned against the wheel, watching the sails hang lifelessly from the boom. The crew had retired below, readying to retire for the night. But Anya couldn't sleep. Not with the knowledge that at that very moment, Gordon was hunting her down, and she was like the cornered fox, simply waiting for the hound to catch up.  
  
She looked out at the deep sheet of blue that had set over the sky, millions of white lights staring down at her. Fog had settled over the water, so that it was no longer visible, it was so thick, that the lantern light merely reflected off of it. She could feel the moist air surround her, and Jack's old shirt clung to her damp body. Her feet were frozen in the wet boots she was wearing and she could feel herself shaking as the cold bit into her. Her hair was tied up in a moist knot, and beads of condensation dripped down the back of her fair neck. Why was this happening to her? She had always been a good person. Her family was nice, however conceited they were with their own little lives. So what did she do to deserve to die? Her family had its deep dark secrets of course and perhaps it was ironic that she would die at the hands of the meanest pirate in all the Caribbean. She let out a laugh, though it was cold and not at all happy. It was ironic. If Captain Gordon knew who she was, he'd never lay a finger on her. But death was better than revealing her secret and being condemned to an eternity in hell. And she was going to die. Anya's small hands gripped the pegs of the helm, as if to anchor herself to something real. Because this couldn't be real.   
  
She was nineteen. Warm in her soft linen bed, in her large white home. Her father was in his study, scrawling messy notes to himself, which by day break would be in a heap on the floor. Her mother was in the kitchen, standing patiently by the fire, waiting for the stew to settle. Little Sydney was in his room, his stomach to the floor, as he played with his little toy tin soldiers. The warm summer air made the house smell of jasmine and pine, tickling sleeping Anya's nose. She wants to wake from her dream and run downstairs to see her family. But she can't. Because she's standing at the helm of the Black Pearl, hundreds of miles from home. And then she realizes. This isn't a dream. It's a nightmare.  
  
'Yah shouldn't be out on a night like this, pet.' A gruff voice says from behind her. But she makes no effort to move, or to find warmth. She simply stares out at the misty water.  
  
Then Anya felt something heavy, envelope her small shoulders, and two large hands push it around, so that the coat completely covers her. It's warm and was probably being warn up until that moment, by Jack. Anya turned, frowning in confusion and giving Jack a questioning look. He shrugged, his chest now bare, except for the bandage.  
  
'Believe it or not, love, I do care bout yah.' He said, his fingers weaving through his belt loops. Anya sniffled as she pulled the huge coat tighter around her. Jack let out a small indistinct sound, though it sounded oddly like a laugh.  
  
'What?' Anya hiccoughed. He shrugged, stepping forward, and placing one hand on the tiller, the other raising a pipe to his dry lips.  
  
'Nothin. Yah just remind me a someone.' He said in a low voice. And now that Anya thought about it, he seemed strangely sober. 'Someone from a long, long time ago. I'd almost fergotten her.' Anya drew closer, seeking some form of heat.  
  
'Another little bit of your broken past?' she asked, shaking slightly from the cold. He nodded as a puff of smoke lifted from his lips, ignoring her. She smiled teasingly. 'Are we all out of rum?' she asked. But he didn't even acknowledge her comment. 'Jack, you know I didn't mean what I said.' She said softly. This time, he did look at her. 'About wanting you to die. I don't. I know you did everything you could.'  
  
'But was it enough?' he asked, raising a hand to her cheek. Her breath caught in her throat at this action. But as soon as it was there, it was gone again. His hand was calloused and rough against her smooth, soft cheek.  
  
'Enough?' Anya questioned. He nodded, taking another drag.  
  
'A long time ago, there was a girl like you, in me company. She was more precious to me than all the gold in all the seas.' He looked out at the dark blue sky, trailing off slightly.   
  
'Where is she now?' she asked quietly.  
  
'She died. By the hands of me best mate.' Jack stiffened as he said this. Anya immediately wished she hadn't said anything. 'Made that bastard pay. He deserved to die a thousand deaths, he did. But I only killed him once.' He whispered, a long stream of smoke rising into the night air. Anya felt a sort of heat radiate off of Jack as he told her this and she was a bit alarmed by it. But she wouldn't show it.  
  
'I'm sorry.' Anya said shivering a bit. 'I didn't mean to pour salt in an old wound.' Jack finally turned and shook his head.  
  
'Twas a long time ago, m'dear.' He said, as his pipe went out. 'I'm s'posin that's why I took you in, in the first place.' He said as he handed her the pipe and she tucked it in one of his coat pockets. She looked up at this.  
  
'Who was she Jack?' she asked, risking him shouting. She had to know who this girl was.  
  
'Abigail Sparrow.' He said looking her square in the eye. 'Me little sister Abby.' Anya felt her stomach swirl and something well up in her. Pity? Sympathy? Hurt for Jack's loss?   
  
'Oh, Jack. I - ' Anya said sadly. Jack shook his head and raised one of his hands.  
  
'Don't speak.' He said in a low baritone voice. Anya stopped and looked at him, her green eyes flecked with empathy. 'This ol' captain'll survive. Just need lots of booze and a good night's rest.' Anya smiled and nodded, though her eyes lost none of their compassion.  
  
'Alright.' She said in a soft voice. She shrugged off the coat and handed it to him. He took it and nodded in appreciation. 'So you think of me as your little sister?' Anya said, walking beside him to the landing. Jack froze at this and turned to face her. She looked at him sadly. He shook his head.  
  
'Yah remind me of a girl I once knew. You're not me sister.' He said before descending the creaking wooden stairs. Anya watched him until he got to the last stair and turned to look at her. 'You stayin out all night. I could use some company.' Anya smiled and nodded, walking down the stairs gracefully and then stopping at his side. 'You wouldn't mind keeping an old salt company?' he asked, his eyes holding something that Anya couldn't quite identify. She shook her head, her face suddenly becoming serious.  
  
'Old salt? Jack stop acting like you're a hundred.' She said crossing her arms over her chest. He winked.  
  
'Sometimes I feel I am, love. Even so, yah won't be bored with me, will yah?'   
  
'There's nothing I'd rather do, in all the seven seas.' She answered as they walked toward his quarters together. Perhaps for the last time.  
  
************************************************  
  
'I – I remember when I was nine, and I nearly killed myself on one of the colonial ships. Since then I've been scared out of my wits of anything that floats in water!' Anya laughed before taking another sip of rum. She wasn't yet drunk, but she was well on her way. Jack was well on his way too. 'Anything that floats, and anything that's sharp!'  
  
'Ya'd make a daft pirate, make no mistake.' Jack slurred as he downed the rest of his brandy. Anya shrugged.  
  
'Tell me something I don't know.' She said, watching Jack pour himself a glass of rum. Anya looked down at her own glass. 'This is the most ghastly, sickening drink I have ever had the misfortune to swallow.' Jack nodded, raising his glass as if to toast something.  
  
'And it gets yah shit faced as anything else.' He leaned forward, smiling stupidly. 'Drink up.' He said before gulping half the contents in one go. Anya guzzled the rest of hers before slamming the glass back down on the table. She looked around the room and her gaze fell upon Jack's sword, lying on his dresser. She stood and stumbled across the room, picking up the blade, completely mesmerized by it. Jack smiled and set his own goblet down, and crossed to where Anya was.  
  
'Beauty ain't she?' he whispered over her shoulder, so that she could smell his rum and spice scented breath. He took the hilt in his hand, beside her own delicate hand. 'Me old mate Turner crafted it for me. Good bloke.' Suddenly Anya turned around, so that they were facing each other, mere inches apart.   
  
'Teach me.' She said excitedly, in a sort of childish giddiness. Jack chuckled at this. Girl could obviously not take her liquor. 'Teach me how to fight.' She repeated leaning forward. 'Don't tell anyone.' She whispered. 'But I've never fought with a sword before.' She shook her head and Jack grinned.  
  
'That so?' she nodded. 'Never woulda occurred to me, love.' He said before turning her back around. 'Now yah put ya're hand here. See, s'relatively light. Now where's me bloody sheath?' He turned his head toward the dresser, when he felt a huge weight hit his chest, which screamed in pain. He looked down, at Anya who had lost her legs, dropped the sword and fell against him. She was still conscious, but Jack had a sneaking suspicion that wasn't going to last.  
  
'Come 'ere.' He said turning her around so that her hands were on his chest and her face was buried in the crook of his neck. 'Come on girl.' He shuffled toward the bed, where he gently sat her down, and she swayed a bit.  
  
'Jack, I feel a little …' she looked up at him and grinned like a Cheshire cat. 'You.' She said pointing to him as he unlaced her boots and took them from her feet. 'You got me drunk!' Jack nodded as he placed her feet up on the bed.  
  
'Twas an accident, I assure yah.' He said as he pulled the blanket up over her legs. 'Now what're we s'pose tah do bout your shirt?' he wondered aloud. She giggled and crooked a finger, motioning for him to come closer. He did, sitting on the side of the bed.  
  
'I know.' She said softly. He smiled at her.  
  
'Yah do?' he asked, not quite sure of what she was talking about. She nodded solemly.  
  
'Yes! I just take it off!' she said before grabbing the bottom of the shirt. Jack suddenly turned away, standing up and walking away from the bed. Anya stared after him. 'Am I that repulsive? What?' she asked in a mock hurt voice. Jack continued to stare at his dresser.  
  
'Nothin, pet. Here.' He threw one of his other shirts over his shoulder and was pretty sure it landed on the bed. But Anya didn't put it on.  
  
'Why won't you look at me?' she asked, confused. Jack shrugged and let out a heavy sigh. 'Yah deserve better than this scoundrel here, m'dear.' Anya continued to look perplexed, though she pulled the shirt over her head. 'Yah done?'  
  
'Uh huh.' Anya said, finally feeling warm and dry. Jack turned and walked over to the bed, taking the blankets and drawing them up to her stomach. She watched him do it and she felt her entire body begin to tighten. One of Jack's hands came up behind her head and pulled the ribbon free from her hair so that it cascaded down in golden waves. Then he paused looking at her for a moment. Just looking at her. It made her cheeks flush, and she realized now, how very, very close his face was to hers.  
  
'Jack?' she whispered, her voice different from how she'd remembered it to be. Jack's deep, liquid eyes were making her forget everything but her own name.  
  
'Yeah?' he answered, and his voice was low and husky. Anya leaned forward slightly and closed her eyes, as her lips brushed his. Then she leaned forward a bit more a little more forcefully against his mouth, catching his lower lip between hers, feeling a bit of moisture on his dry lips and a lot of heat between them. She pulled back a little to look at him. But he pulled away completely, taking a few steps back, away from the bed. She watched him turn toward the dresser and found herself wondering what he was thinking.  
  
Jack raked a large hand through his thick inky hair. She'd just kissed him, and the only thing he'd wanted to do was to push her down against his bed and kiss her back. Damn, if it had been anyone else, he probably would have. But she was different. She made him feel sick, feel funny, and he didn't know why. It wasn't something completely unwanted, but the little jolts in his stomach and heart was starting to get him nervous. This was getting to be too much. They were flirting with danger. And she was going to get hurt if they continued.   
  
'Listen, love, I – ' he turned but stopped, as he saw her chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm. She was asleep. Jack pursed his lips and then looked back at her thoughtfully. He walked forward and pulled the blankets up to her chest. He took one of her small hands in his and raised it to his dry lips, giving it a small peck, before laying it on her chest.  
  
'Night pet.' He said, before making his way toward the door.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
There ya have it. ANother installment. Sorry it took so long Truffles! But I made your deadline. So, We learn a bit more about Jack and Anya's pasts. They KISS! haha, even though she was drunk out of her mind! Anyway, next chapter, lots of action, I guarantee! Lets see, I like to ask questions to keep things interesting... what do you think Anya's secret is??? Is it a good idea that she might have a secret? And how's Jack going to let go of her, now that they've gotten so close? And just a general wondering, how many of you dislike Anya? Or why do you like Anya? Give me reasons to like her! And review review review!!! As always be specific! Next chapter will come soon i promise! Sorry I couldn't get it up faster, I was in Newfieland! I swear I wanted to get it up sooner, sorry guys! Anyway...  
  
Peace out, STOKES 


	8. Encounter with the Giant

The fog continued to grow, making things almost impossible to see. Jack looked out the porthole. Within the last hour he'd woken, with a sinking feeling in his gut, which told him that his luck was running dry. He'd crossed to the aperture, sitting on the edge of his bed, where Anya lay, still completely wasted from their earlier drinking activity. Jack watched the water carefully, knowing full well that Gibbs was probably asleep at the helm. And tonight was not the night to be napping on the job.  
  
HE had been sitting there for nearly an hour, and the sun was due to rise soon. His heavy lidded kohl lined eyes scanned the sea for any sign of the Giant. Then he felt something brush his side. He turned to see Anya, squinting at him slightly and her hand reaching for him. He turned and took it.  
  
'Ya're awake.' Anya looked around, then sat up, very slowly, her other hand holding her head. She let out a small groan and Jack couldn't suppress a chuckle. She glared at him as he tried to control his laughter. Then suddenly she raised her hand and smacked him upside the head. 'What was that for?' he asked rubbing the back of his head.  
  
'You deserve it.' She groaned out. 'I feel like I was hammered in the head and a gerbil slept in my mouth.' Jack raised an eyebrow.  
  
'What's a gerbil?' he asked. Anya threw another hateful look in his direction, as if he were being stupid on purpose. He merely shrugged. 'But I took care a yah, didn't I?' he said before standing and walking across the room to get a wet cloth.  
  
'You did?' Jack stopped and turned around. Anya looked at him disbelievingly. 'The infamous Jack Sparrow played nurse to me?' she chortled, before a dull pain made itself known in the back of her head. Jack walked forward with the cloth, laying her back and placing the cloth on her head.  
  
'It's Captain Jack Sparrow… Yah don't remember?' he asked as he sat down next to her, the bed sagging a bit under his extra weight. Anya shook her head a little. 'Nothin?'   
  
'Well I do remember talking to you yesterday… out on the deck… sort of… But then things are blurry.' She said, placing a hand on her stomach. Jack nodded, but Anya looked at him suspiciously. 'Jack. What did we do after we came down here?' Anya was dreading the answer. Jack shrugged.  
  
'Drank. Talked. Yah tried to use me sword. Then you passed out.' He said matter-of-factly. But Anya's doubtful look did not falter.  
  
'And that's it? That's all?' she asked. Jack hesitated. Should he tell her about the kiss?  
  
'Certainly.' He said standing, 'That's it.' Anya let out a sigh of relief. She didn't want to have done anything embarrassing, especially not around Jack. She smiled up at him as she sat up, a groan forming on her lips.   
  
'Well...' she said softly, looking up at him with a smile, her eyes glazed and oh so beautiful. Jack felt like they were the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. Of course he'd never actually paid attention to details in the past when women were concerned. But she was... radiant. 'Thank you. That was really sweet... I mean, I'm still mad that you got me drunk...' she said as she punched his arm. 'But that was sweet.' The two gazed at each other a few moments, barely aware that Anya had taken Jack's hand in hers. She squeezed it a bit and felt his hand clasp hers tightly. And suddenly Anya felt this strange feeling, as if there was a cord inside her chest and it was being twisted up just from staring into his deep warm eyes.   
  
'Well!' Jack said suddenly, making Anya flinch. 'Since nothing happened, and nothing happened obviously, I suppose I'd better go, go and give you some privacy, because all of that is still private, from me, so I better go, and go I will. I'm gone.' Anya was just staring at Jack as if he were crazy, as his sentences started running together, his voice changing pitch every other word. It was VERY strange. Anya opened her mouth to inquire what was wrong with him, when there was a sudden crack from outside. Jack whipped around, dreading was might be waiting outside. Dreading? What should HE be dreading?   
  
'Jack?' Anya asked, knowing full well what it was.  
  
'Stay here.' He said, walking forward and throwing the doors open, slamming it closed. Anya nodded and crawled over to the porthole, looking out into the blanket of fog that had set over the sea. But no longer was it empty. Anya's breath caught as a huge ship, nearly twice the size of the Pearl sailed along side of them. It was the Happy Giant.  
  
Jack pulled his rough coat up onto his broad, bare shoulders, and perched his hat on the top of his thick hair. Several of the crew had appeared on deck, some even still wearing their nightclothes. At least ten men from the Giant had come aboard and they were surveying Jack's crew with menacing looks. Then one pirate broke from the ranks and Jack stood tall and raised his hat a bit in a salute.  
  
'Captain Gordon. Good to see ya again.' Jack said as the graying pirate captain stopped a few feet in front of him, smiling.  
  
'Where is she Jack?' he asked, his eyes flitting over the deck. Jack smiled, his golden teeth glittering in the lantern light.   
  
'Ah, wasn't expectin yah so soon Gordon. Hasn't been a month yet.' Jack said, teetering forward so that his face was just inches from Gordon's. Gordon nodded though he looked a bit repulsed by Jack's face coming so close to his own.  
  
'Indeed it has not.' He said reaching into his coat pocket and withdrawing a purse. He took Jack's hand and dropped it on his palm. Jack looked from the purse, to Gordon, frowning slightly. 'Scour the ship, men. Find the girl and bring her to me unscathed.' Jack opened his mouth to argue but Gordon raised his hand. 'Please, take these doubloons and buy yourself another whore.' He said as he began to walk toward Jack's lodgings.   
  
'But I'd much prefer this one.' Jack said, jumping in front of him. 'Can't we strike up a deal?' Gordon exhaled, starting to look irritated.   
  
'You have no idea who you're dealing with Captain Sparrow. Now please, remove yourself from my path, or I will do it myself.' Jack made to say something but Gordon raised his pistol to Jack's temple. Two of Gordon's men had appeared at his side and they both looked as if they were itching for an excuse to kill something.  
  
'Go ahead, Captain. Me casa eh su casa.' Jack said, not knowing what he had just said, but moving out of the way all the same. Gordon withdrew the revolver and continued forward.  
  
'Well, let us see what you have in this, casa, Sparrow.' Gordon said reaching for the door handle. Jack stopped breathing for a moment as the knob twisted and the door creaked open. And then he exhaled. The room was empty. The bed was unmade, the dresser drawers were ajar, and the table and china basin stood where they always had.  
  
Gordon moved forward looking around the room. Jack too looked around, puzzled as to where Anya had gone. A few circles around the room and Gordon came to a stop in front of Jack.  
  
'Well. Let us continue the search.' He said as he passed Jack, brushing his shoulder. The two pirates nodded, following their captain to the door, until they heard it. A small sneeze.  
  
Jack's eyes closed tightly, praying that they hadn't heard it. But one of the men had stopped and Gordon had certainly thought he heard something. They turned. The large, burly tanned one walked toward the bed and knelt down, raising the blankets, and looking under the bed. Then he chuckled in triumph.  
  
'H'llo darlin'.' He said gruffly and Jack saw him reach under the bed and within seconds he was pulling Anya out by her left arm. She struggled, pushing against him, kicking and trying to call for help. He managed to drag her up onto her feet. But just as he had donned a toothless grin, she'd decked him hard across the face with her right fist. He fell hard onto the floor, giving a loud shout of pain. No sooner had Anya turned around, that she felt a strong hand wrap around her neck and lift her up.  
  
'Ah. Miss Morgan. How good of you to join us.' Gordon said smiling at Anya as the menacing pirate held her up. Her feet were hanging just inches off the ground, and her hands were on her attacker's wrists, trying to break away. But he was too strong. Gordon turned and they all followed him, Anya looking wide eyes at Jack.  
  
'Captain!' Jack said jogging up alongside Gordon. 'Ye're mistaken. This is Anya Martin. Not Morgan.' Gordon turned and stared at Jack threateningly.  
  
'I'm never wrong Sparrow. Drop her.' He commanded, looking at the writhing adolescent. She was immediately let go, and she dropped like a sack of potatoes to the ground, coughing and sputtering and gasping for air, her hand on her throat. She looked up at Gordon through the corner of her eye, and Jack could tell she'd not been more scared in her entire life.  
  
'Cap'n – '  
  
'Jack, you're far too long winded today. Just stay silent for a little while.' Gordon said not taking his eyes off of Anya who was looking from Jack to Gordon, trying to figure out what was going on. 'Now, little one, what is your name?' Anya didn't make a sound, only gazed up at Gordon in growing defiance. She received a sharp kick in the side.  
  
'What be your name!' the large pirate with a beard spat.   
  
'Maura Anastasia Penelope Martin.' She said unevenly. She was finding it very hard to breath, and her throat felt swollen. Gordon nodded.  
  
'And what was your mother's name?' he asked nonchalantly. She looked at him but she'd learned her lesson not to wait too long before answering.  
  
'Mary Martin.' She answered. Gordon smiled, a horrible fake smile and shook his head.  
  
'No m'dear. What was her maiden name?' he asked patiently. Anya frowned.   
  
'I don't know.' Anya said firmly, looking down at the ground. She wasn't going to show that she was afraid anymore. Gordon nodded.  
  
'Did she have a bastard sister by the name of Margaret?' he asked trying another tactic. Anya looked to Jack, who was staring at her as if to ask what was going on. Gordon watched the transaction carefully before clearing his throat. Anya's eyes snapped back to meet the captain's before she nodded. Gordon smiled.  
  
'Well Jack, it seems you saved a treasure alright.' Jack frowned, his kohl lined eyes dark with confusion.  
  
'Don't think I follow mate.' He said casting Anya a quick glance and then looking back to Gordon. The old pirate chuckled slightly.  
  
'She be the great granddaughter of Captain Morgan, the most villainous thieving pirate in all of seven seas.'  
  
'What?' Anya choked out. 'I told you. My name is Anya Martin!' she said, emphasizing her surname, trying to convince him of it. Gordon merely smirked and bent down, catching her chin in his rough hand. He pulled her face closer, looking at her with one of the most intensely intimidating looks she'd ever thought possible.  
  
'Your mother was a Morgan, child. And so ye be one too. No matter what your filthy father told you.' He said, his eyes locking with hers, so that she could look nowhere else. His eerie blue eyes were like ice, chilling her to the bone as he challenged her to deny his statement. 'You be saying earlier how ye're first name was Maura.' Anya didn't move, but continued to stare at him. 'Maura be just another variation of Mary. Mary Morgan, the mother of pirating.' Anya shook her head, with difficulty since his grip was firm.  
  
'I'm no pirate.' She said defiantly, trying to stare the captain down. But he let out a loud, hardy laugh.  
  
'You know you're a Morgan, child. Yeh have his name. Yeh have his stubbornness.' He took her right hand in his and let out another chuckle. 'Yeh certainly have his right hook.' And then he took her chin again. 'And yeh have the Captain's piercing green eyes.' He said before pushing her back and standing. 'And now. You're mine.'  
  
'I'm not a pirate!' Anya said getting up unsteadily, trying to maintain her bold demeanor, but she could tell that fear was radiating off her in waves. 'And I am not yours!' suddenly the pirate to her left raised his hand and was about to backhand her across the face when suddenly his hand was caught. By Jack.  
  
'Now don't you be hitting any women in my presence.' He said almost solemnly. The pirate blinked, looking at Jack incredulously. After a few seconds, the fact that he was almost twice Jack's size seemed to sink in and Jack withdrew his hand from his wrist turning to Gordon.  
  
'How much for the wench?' he said placing his hands on his hips. Gordon let out a sort of coughing laugh.  
  
'Captain Sparrow, you would buy this woman from me?' he said as one of his graying eyebrows rose. Jack hesitated as if thinking about this, before he gradually started to nod his head. Gordon let out a loud laugh, shaking slightly. Soon the entire crew from the Giant began laughing too.  
  
'She must have bedded you well to have you willing to pay me for her.' Gordon chuckled, his laughter starting to subside. Anya looked to Jack at this statement, frowning slightly. Jack shrugged at her before looking back to Gordon.  
  
'Now wait a moment, I'm certain we can work something out.' Gordon said, a smile still spread across his face. 'Have you ever heard of the Mayan city, Templo Oro?' Suddenly all eyes grew wide and every one became quiet. Jack frowned slightly.  
  
'Of course. There's not a true pirate that hasn't heard of the lost city of gold.' he said, stepping a bit closer.  
  
'Well it seems that I've come into company with the map that leads to Templo Oro, but I've been unlucky enough that you own the key.' Jack did a double take.  
  
'What? I don't have any keys… no keys… I…' Jack turned to look at Anya who was averting her eyes, looking a bit guilty 'oh… OH!' he said pointing at Anya and then looking back to Gordon. 'She… her… Anya…' he stuttered out looking from Anya to Gordon. 'You knew?!' Jack said stepping forward and taking Anya by the arm.   
  
'Well, you know, knowledge is a funny thing…' she said patting his hand lightly. Jack shook his head and turned to face Gordon.  
  
'You know where the lost city is?' he said, not letting go of Anya's arm.  
  
'Farther south, toward Central America, on an island in the east.' Gordon said, smirking cockily. 'And there is enough treasure there to satisfy two captains, I'm sure. That way we can both have the bounty, and you can keep your whore and we can both be happy.'   
  
'Excuse me!' Anya said glaring at Gordon. 'I'm not a pirate. I'm not a whore. And I'm not going to help you get your greedy hands on any treasure.' Gordon shrugged.  
  
'Very well. I suppose I must respect your decision.' He said as he raised his pistol in Anya's direction. 'Of course, perhaps you want to take a moment to reconsider.' He said shaking the pistol menacingly at her. Suddenly Jack stepped in front of Anya and began babbling.  
  
'Well of course she'd reconsider, won't you?' he said turning to face Anya, but before she could answer he turned back around again. 'Of course of course of course she will. Now run along, Anya, go back to bed while the Captain and I discuss the details of your services.'  
  
'Which services are these? My 'bedding' services?' Anya said under her breath before turning around and walking back to Jack's lodgings.  
  
'So we have a deal then?' Gordon said smiling toothily at Jack, holding out his hand to shake. Jack eyed it warily before taking the Captain's hand in his and shaking it firmly. 'Agreed. Then the wench stays on board and you have your way with her.'  
  
'And after you use her as the 'key'...' Jack waved his hands in the air emphasizing the quotation marks. 'then you'll let her live?' Gordon frowned at this as Jack looked him over cautiously.  
  
'You want her for that long?' he said skeptically. 'Why?' he asked, eyeing Jack suspiciously.   
  
'Well...' Jack said trying to think of an answer. 'She really IS a tomcat in the sack...' he said smiling smugly. Gordon laughed.  
  
'I suppose if she's that important to you...' he said as he watched his men board the Giant.  
  
'So you'll let her live?' Jack said as Gordon stepped onto the ramp leading onto his ship.  
  
'No. But I'll consider it if you no longer question my authority like you did when I first arrived. We will meet in two days time in Tortuga. If you are not there, Jack, I will hunt you down, and I do not take kindly to being stood up.' he said with a sharp glare, before he turned and walked the rest of the way on the ramp. Jack nodded as the ramp was retracted onto the ship.  
  
'Two days time...' Jack said under his breath as he dragged a large dirty hand threw his inky black dreads. He walked toward his lodgings, trying to think of what to say. It was already awkward talking to Anya, after last night. He inhaled deeply before he opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
'SPARROW!' was all he heard before something went whizzing past his head. Then a boot went flying and nailed him in the shoulder. He fell backwards and hit the door, sliding down to floor. 'Sparrow, you said I was a WHORE!' Anya screamed as she crossed the room, leaning down over Jack, glaring menacingly at him. Jack squinted up at her.  
  
'You're not going to hit me again are you?' he said raising one hand in front of his face and the other over his... southern pride.  
  
'How could you tell them I was a loose woman?!' Anya said as she knelt down in front of him, frowning slightly. 'How could you?'  
  
'Well it was that, or you got shot... I personally think I did the right thing... ' Suddenly his eyes grew wide. 'I DID THE RIGHT THING!! I! ME! I did the RIGHT thing!!' he started yelling hysterically. Anya grabbed his arm.  
  
'Jack! Jack! Calm down. Calm down. You know what this means right?' she said kindly, smiling at him.  
  
'What?' Jack asked, pouting slightly.  
  
'YOU'RE THE WORST PIRATE EVER!!' She yelled, grinning, as she jumped up and started pointing at him.   
  
'WHAT?!' Jack said, gawking at her.  
  
'You are the worst pirate CAPTAIN ever!' she said dancing around childishly and pointing at him. Jack stood up, glaring at her.  
  
'At least I'm not some ... DRUNKEN WHORE!' Anya gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand and took a step backward toward the bed. Jack smiled nodding. 'Yeah that's right!' he said, doing an imitation of Anya's childish dance. 'And good day!' he said before turning and walking into the closed doors and falling to the floor. Anya couldn't suppress her laughter as Jack laid sprawled out on the floor, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
'Want me to leave?' Anya managed to choke out in between chuckles.  
  
'Uh huh.' Jack said, still staring up at his ceiling, trying to ignore this very embarrassing scenario. Anya nodded as she walked past him and out the door.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Okay... another chapter is up! Sorry I took sooo long! AND HEY! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY!!!(August 26th) YAY! I'M A WHOLE YEAR OLDER!!! HEHE! So anyway, I hope you all enjoy! Especially you Truffles... promise next time you just review... And remember everyone I still want detailed reviews... they make me HAPPY! So questions for this chapter are... What do you think of Anya's secret? And now that ANya is kinda mad at Jack, do you think they'll make a truce anytime soon... and who do you think loves more... do you think Anya loves Jack more, or do ou think Jack loves Anya more? And those are my questions! Hope you all have a great week and remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! :) 


	9. Tortuga on the Horizon

'So this is Tortuga?' Anya said as she squinted against the horizon, the sun sinking behind the clouds, the sky turning pinkish gold. She turned back to look at Jack, who was standing at the helm, smiling. She couldn't help but smile to herself. He looked so happy, like a child coming home after a long day far away. She looked back at the grungy streets, listening to the chaotic sounds of guns firing and looters whooping, stumbling around with whores on their arms. Well, if it was important to Jack…  
  
'Weigh anchor! Prepare to go ashore!' Jack barked as he leaned off the helm and swaggered forward, not taking his eyes off the crumbling city. When he neared Anya she looked away and leaned against the rail, pretending to be amused by the site of Tortuga.  
  
'Well lass, welcome to my home.' He said standing beside her with his hands on his hips. She smiled inwardly and rolled her eyes.  
  
'It's…lovely?' she said with a laugh as she turned to face him.  
  
'Tis.' He said simply, breathing in the air which smelled of cigar smoke and gun powder. Anya wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
'You know Jack, as much as I'd like to be reacquainted with Captain Trigger-Happy Gordon, I think I'll just go to bed.' She said shrugging. She was about to turn away when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.  
  
'But I thought I'd be showin' yah the sites, love.' Jack said, grinning as he took her hand in his. 'You be wantin a gentleman's company an all.' He said bowing and kissing her hand lightly. Anya couldn't suppress a chuckle.  
  
'Not for you to take offense Jack, but firstly, your city hasn't much culture for you to show me, and secondly, you're no gentleman and you know it.' She said lifting her chin and winking at him as she withdrew her hand and made to walk away again. But Jack would not be discouraged so easily.  
  
'I'll admit, pet, I am a bit of a rogue, but after being so hospitable and such, I was figurin you'd want to repay me.' He said as he followed her into his lodgings. Anya began folding the thin sheet that was balled on the edge of his bed.  
  
'Repay you how exactly?' she said raising an eyebrow in suspicion. He shrugged, circling the room, absentmindedly trailing his hand along his possessions.   
  
'By being my escort onto the island, of course.' He said as he finally stopped in front of her, towering over her small figure. She smiled, and made to look as if she were thinking about it. Truth be told, Tortuga intimidated her to no end. But she supposed with Jack by her side, no pirate would dare harm her. And for Jack's sake, she could feign interest for one night.  
  
'I suppose if it will shut you up.' She said placing the sheet down on the bed, and then turning to look at him. But then she looked down at her tattered clothing and her knotted hair that was tied back from her face. 'But I look absolutely dreadful.' She said as she picked at one of the holes in her long striped skirt. Jack's smile widened. 'What?' she asked frowning.  
  
Jack merely turned away and walked to his dresser, opening it and pulling out a long, only slightly weathered summer dress, which was long and sleeveless and a lovely green color. 'S'pose this'd do?' he said holding it up to her, to see if it would fit. Anya took it and held it to herself and smiled.  
  
'It may just.' Then she looked up with a sly smile on her face, and it was Jack's turn to look suspicious. 'Jack, why exactly do you have a gown in your dresser? Is there something you haven't told me?' she said as threw the dress onto the bed. Jack shook his head vehemently.   
  
'Was Anna Maria's.' he said quickly. Anya's face fell a bit but she tried to act normal.  
  
'Oh.' She said turning to pick up the dress again. Jack detected this and coughed.  
  
'It was her dresser first, and I guess I never had the time to give it back. Lucky, huh?' he said crossing his arms over his chest. Anya turned and nodded, accepting his explanation, but her face showed none of its happiness.  
  
'Okay.' She said, trying to inflict guilt on the slightly squirming Jack.  
  
'Love, you know I – '  
  
'Jack, I know.' She said holding up her hand for him to stop. 'But I've got to get ready.'   
  
'So, go on then.' He said frowning. Anya looked at him, waiting for him to get the point. 'Oh!' he said finally, crossing to the door. As soon as he'd shut the door, Anya shed her shabby clothing and put on the summer dress. It helped bring out her curves and the color emphasized her now bright green eyes. She pulled her hair down from its bun and it fell over her shoulders in golden waves. Well that didn't take long, she thought as she looked in the mirror, twirling in front of it and watching the dress swim threw the air. Perfect. Now all she needed was her 'gentleman'.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Yeah, yeah, I know, it took WAY too long for me to update and it IS a short chapter, but I just started school, and its so HARD!! :'( you all understand cuz you all love me, right? And I promise the next chapter, there'll be dancing and romancing and a lil bit of action. So please review (as always) and I swear, I SWEAR (praise the lord) that I'll post in the next three days, or YOUR NEXT CHAPTER IS FREE!!! Ahem…. So yeah, thanks for the awesome reviews. Love ya guys! STOKES 


	10. Less Than Friendly Meeting

As Anya stepped outside she felt a warm breeze pass her and she smiled as she saw Jack's mouth drop open at the sight of her. Even if it WAS Jack. No man had looked at her like that in a long time. They always looked at her as a piece of valuable ass. But no, somehow, the look on Jack's face was different. Anya couldn't quite identify it but it made shake slightly, and made her look away.  
  
'You look … ' Jack began, but his words were lost in his throat. Beautiful, gorgeous, dazzling, stunning… there were too many words, but none were good enough to describe how she really looked. And suddenly Jack realized who he was thinking of and cleared his throat. She was just a game that he played while he was on board. When he got on shore, he knew things would be different. After all, SHE was here…  
  
'Thank you.' Anya said quickly, blushing slightly at the lilt of Jack's voice. He outstretched one brown, rough hand to her and she took it smiling. 'So, where is the gentleman taking me first?' she teased. Jack shrugged.  
  
'Perhaps the local tavern…'  
  
'Ah yes. Never far from a drink are you?' she said nodding her head and mentally slapping herself for not knowing the answer.  
  
'Well, I wouldn' be a true pirate if I wasn't!' he chuckled as they climbed into one of the life boats with Gibbs and some of the crew and was slowly lowered into the water.   
  
**********************************************  
  
They entered the seedy tavern and Anya's nose wrinkled at the smell of booze and blood. Two women from the house of ill repute were dancing around the bar, laughing gaily, and the fighting was at a minimal as the men whooped and drank, watching intently. Anya followed Jack into a secluded part, where the noise was not so loud. They sat and the bar wench brought them their drinks. Anya sipped hers gingerly, not wanting a repeat of a hangover. Jack gulped his down the minute it was under his nose and took another. And soon another. Within the hour, Jack had finished off a flagon and a few mugs of ale, and was still standing, acting as normal as ever. Anya was in awe as she was still nursing her first.  
  
'So besides whores and drinking, what do you do for fun around here?' she said trying to make conversation over the noise. Jack shrugged. Anya frowned. She'd noticed since they'd gotten there that he'd been nervously twisting his goatee, looking around, as if waiting for someone. Someone special.   
  
'I'm going to the bar to get another pint.' Anya said. Jack barely noticed as she got up and passed the people watching the wenches, who were now wrestling each other. She got to the bar and waited for her ale. She leaned against the wooden table and turned, her eyes widening slightly.  
  
There, was Jack, hugging a woman. Anya was in such a state of shock that she simply stood there, gawking at them. As the woman turned, Anya felt her stomach turn as well. She was pretty. Very pretty. With short, curly deep red hair and blue eyes, as well as a petite figure. She was even thinner than Anya. And she was wearing a dress that was low cut, tight and a bright pink. Anya felt her face redden as Jack sat down, his arm around the girl, and felt her heart clench as the girl in turn began rubbing her hand up and down his chest.  
  
'Missy, you're ALE!' she finally turned around as the pint of ale was pushed into her hands. She suddenly felt too ill to drink it and was about to push it back when she felt a rough hand on her bare shoulder. She turned, glaring, expecting to find Jack at her side. But instead a young man with deep brown hair and startling honey eyes was looking back at her.   
  
'May I help you?' she meant to answer curtly, but it came out in a breath. He was handsome. Very handsome.  
  
'Anya? Anya Martin?' he said smiling slightly. This took her by surprise.  
  
'Do I know you? Or are you just really good at this game?' she asked smiling back. He placed a hand on his chest.  
  
'Cole Pierce. As I remember it we courted each other for a short time back in Port William.' Anya nearly did a double take.  
  
'Cole? Little Cole?' she repeated. He grinned widely. 'Wow. I mean, uh, good job growing up!' she said laughing as she sipped her ale. 'It seems like ages since I've seen you!' He nodded.  
  
'Ever since I left to become a pirate.' He finished for her. She dropped her gaze. 'One of us had to mention it.' She nodded.  
  
'So, how is that working out for you?' she asked, seeing Jack out of the corner of her eye, kissing the red head's cheek. Cole followed her eyes and then looked back at her.  
  
'Are you here with someone?' he said, and Anya's eyes snapped back to his.   
  
'Well, yes.' She said. Cole nodded and looked a bit disappointed. 'But!' she said quickly. 'We're just friends. Actually, we're not even really friends. I'm just sort of hitching a ride from him.' Cole chuckled.  
  
'Hitching a ride from a pirate. Not something you hear everyday. And what have you given him in exchange?' he asked gulping his own ale. Anya's eyebrows shot up.  
  
'Nothing.' Cole looked skeptical. 'You really think that I would do something like that?' she said leaning back against the bar. He nodded.  
  
'Good point.' He said, 'So how long are you in Tortuga?' he asked pushing one of his hands threw his dark wavy hair. Anya shrugged and then it hit her. She smiled.  
  
'I'll just check.' She said, setting her mug down and taking Cole's hand, leading him to the back, where Jack was sitting. She passed the red head, who did give her a second look, as the wench went to get Jack another drink. Anya finally stopped in front of Jack's table and pulled Cole forward. The first thing Jack's eyes went to were their joined hands, and Anya knew that it annoyed him. The way his eyes flickered, even for just a moment, gave him away.  
  
'Sparrow, how long till we leave port?' she asked coldly, squeezing Cole's hand for emphasis. Jack glared at Cole and then looked back to Anya and forced a smile.  
  
'Not till the mourn, love. Why?' he asked with an icy glance at Cole. Cole didn't return it but looked at Anya, smiling at the answer.  
  
'Well, I was just going to have a walk with Cole.' She said with a smile and wink at Cole. Jack tensed.  
  
'And this is him?' he asked nodding to Cole. Anya nodded. Jack looked him up and down as if to say 'you're choosing him over me?' But he stayed silent when he met Anya's angry gaze. 'Isn't safe out there pet.' He said instead.  
  
'And I'm so much safer with you?' she replied sarcastically. Jack grit his teeth. He was just trying to help her, and she was being a total bitch.  
  
'I'll just get my things.' Cole said, noting the tension. He turned and walked into the crowd, leaving the two to try and stare one another down.  
  
'What're you thinking?' Jack finally yelled. 'Goin off with some pirate you don't even know, when there's a bounty on your pretty little neck? Are you that stupid?' Anya's anger flared at his words.  
  
'Why? I'm not allowed to have a little fun? Besides what do you care? You've got your red headed wench to keep you company! I bet after a few minutes with her, you won't be able to pick me out of a crowd!'  
  
'I won't cause you'll probably be half way to the Orient with 'Cole'. You're takin a risk love!' he said sitting up, looking as angry as he could.   
  
'His name is Cole Pierce and I've known him since we were rug rats! He's a lot more trustworthy than you!' Jack was about to say something when Anya cut him off again. 'And don't call me love!' she screamed. Jack's face contorted but before he could yell back, the red headed wench was back, looking between the two, before setting down the mug of ale and taking out a whack of cash. She began counting it out and finally handed it to Anya, who looked at it bewildered.  
  
'Sorry deary, he's taken. Better go find another lad to please.' She said. And that set Anya right off. She clenched her jaw and looked back at Jack, who found this amusing obviously.  
  
'Fine. Have the River rat. And you can keep your dirt money.' She said as she tossed it onto the table. Then Cole was at her side, placing his hat on his head, taking her arm. 'Have a pleasant evening.' She said curtly as she turned and pulled Cole as quickly as she could to the door.  
  
***************************************************  
  
YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER… full of conflict… and you guys will probably have a lot to review about… but just in case… What do you think about dividing Anya and Jack… and what do you think of Cole, is he as nice as he seems, or is it all just a disguise? And how do you think Jack and Anya's relationship is affected by this? Anyhoo that's about it… gotta go study for a Chem test! LATER!!! Peace OUT! STOKES 


	11. In the Dark

Who did he think he was? Anya thought angrily as she threw open the doors of the tavern, positively fuming. She was sure she resembled a ripe tomato at the moment, but she couldn't have cared less. Not about her appearance, or her manner. Or about Jack. Why was she getting so upset? He was some dirty, filthy, scoundrel of a man, and for some reason his being with a whore was making her angry.  
  
Anya paused for a moment, clutching her arms around her. Why WAS she so upset? Because he treated you without respect! A voice shouted in her mind. But no, that wasn't it. Because he tried to bed you while he obviously had someone waiting for him! No, that wasn't it either.   
  
Anya stood still, trying to think of why Jack Sparrow had all of a sudden made her temper flare, but she couldn't think of why. Then before any more thought passed over her, she felt a rough hand on her shoulder.  
  
'Go AWAY Jack.' She said turning around, ready to belt him one. But it was Cole, looking a bit bemused. Anya kept her stony face and glared at him. 'What's so funny?'  
  
'Nothing.' He replied, crossing his own arms, 'You nearly took that door off its hinges though.' He said grinning. 'What was that all about anyway?' he asked nodding his head back to the tavern. Anya exhaled and pulled her hair back from her face.  
  
'I don't know.' She said quietly. Cole frowned but maintained his roguish smile.  
  
'Don't know?' he said with a small laugh. 'After all that, you would know.' He said gesturing to the tavern again.  
  
'Well, you'd think wouldn't you?' She said smiling, as she realized that she was in the company of a REAL gentleman. 'Would you escort me to my lodgings?' she asked letting her golden curls fall down around her face. 'I'd feel a lot safer.' Cole nodded and took her hand, tucking it under his arm.  
  
'I'd be offended if you didn't.' he said as they began walking, almost not noticing the chaotic scene around them. Men were having a large street brawl, throwing chairs, women yelling fighting tips to their men as their chugged flagons of ale. After a half an hour they reached the docks, where many ships were anchored. They set one foot on the heavily scraped docks when Anya froze, her face pale as a ghost, her eyes wide with fear.  
  
'What? What is it?' Cole asked worriedly, surveying her.   
  
'The Giant.' She said pointing out onto the horizon, where the huge ship was anchored. 'Captain Gordon is here.' She said quietly, her words almost dying on the night breeze. Cole's face seemed to become lax and Anya frowned. 'What?'  
  
'You're the key aren't you.' He said, his voice low. Suddenly Anya felt very vulnerable, without Jack by her side to rescue her.  
  
'What are you talking about?' she asked, as she withdrew her hand and took a few steps away from Cole. His features were darkened by the lack of moonlight and Anya dreaded what his face might look like.  
  
'You're the girl that Cap'n Gordon was going ashore for. The key to El Dorado…' Anya felt her throat tighten and her hands become clammy. How could he know all this… unless…  
  
'Cole… are you one of Gordon's men?' she asked, her voice shaky with fear. When he did not answer, Anya felt her heart clench as if it had stopped beating. How could she have been so stupid as to leave Jack? How could she have been so stupid as to leave home?   
  
'I'll give you ten seconds…' Cole said gravely. 'For old time's sake.' Anya's breath caught at the insinuation that he would try to harm her.  
  
'Cole… what…'  
  
'Ten.' He said stonily. Anya took another few steps back, her hands raised as if in defense.  
  
'Cole, don't do this.' She said in a small voice. 'You still have your dignity…'  
  
'Nine.'  
  
'Cole!'  
  
'RUN GOD DAMMIT!' he yelled, with such frightening force that Anya almost careened backward and fell. But as she stumbled, she found unsure footing and pivoted quickly, drawing up her dress and running like a mad woman back into town.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Jack leaned back in the rickety chair, absentmindedly chewing a pipe, his fingers drumming the surface of the table. Sienna was at the bar getting another round of drinks, flirting with every man she came in contact with. That was the one thing that she never satisfied about him. Sure, he flirted too, all he could, but he had always thought, when he was younger, that when he found THAT girl, that special one he was supposed to be with… he'd be a stand up man, and never cheat. And here they were, their fourth year 'together' and they had never been farther apart. It was basically all lust and physical attraction now. And for most pirates that was enough. But Captain Jack Sparrow isn't any ordinary pirate.  
  
'Penny for your thoughts Cap.' He glanced up at the raven haired shipmate who was smirking at him as she leant against the wall opposite him. Jack made no reply, merely continued to gnaw on his pipe. 'Let me guess. Ya're thinkin' of shark bait.'  
  
'She'll be touched that ya've given her a nickname.' He said, grinning at nothing in particular. Anna Maria sighed and walked forward sitting across from him.  
  
'Listen to me Sparrow. I've put up with ya're trickery and ya're daftness for a long time. Nearly too long. And I know when ya're havin one of ya're philosophical mumbo jumbo moments. And ya're not thinking of red over there.' She threw her head to the side to where Sienna was talking up a burly looking sailor. Jack looked back at her and obviously didn't understand what she was saying. 'You really are thick as two wooden planks, Sparrow.' Jack frowned.  
  
'You'll have to be more specific.' He said leaning forward so that they were having a private conversation. Anna Maria merely leant back, denying him that privilege.  
  
'If ya can't figure it out for yourself, ya daft fool, far be it for me to tell you and ruin the fun.' She said as got up from the chair, and walked away. Looney, Jack thought to himself. Stark raving mad.  
  
'Bloody… women…' he mumbled as he sat back, trying to decipher Anna Maria's cryptic message. But it was well beyond any man what women were thinking, and Jack Sparrow was no exception to that. Suddenly it hit him. Where was Anya? He remembered her storming out with that pirate bloke in tow. But that was well over half an hour ago.   
  
He stood up, grabbing his coat and pulling it on as he stumbled through the crowded bar. He finally reached the doors when Sienna slid in front of him, one of the shoulders of her dress missing.  
  
'Where are you going?' she asked with a wink as she snaked an arm around his neck. 'The fun's not yet begun for us Jack-y.' she said licking her bright red lips. Jack cringed as she said Jack-y. He shoved her aside.  
  
'Got more important things ta do love. Sorry.' He said as he threw open the doors and tripped nearly falling face down into the street. He looked from side to side and no sign of her. 'Well this is odd.' He said to himself. 'Something smells fishy, and for once it isn't me.' He quirked an eyebrow and continued his way to the docks, knowing that was where Anya would want to go. Away from the crowd. And that was probably exactly what the conniving sea serpent of a pirate wanted too.  
  
********************************************  
  
Okay, so, yeah, review, GOOD! Thanx everybody, I feel so loved! ^-^ and it makes me happy. And when I'm happy I write! So keep me happy and review… you know what to do. So anyway, questions to keep things interesting… Jack and Anya, do u think that they know they're in love? Or are they in love? Maybe their just in like… Anyway FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW and leave nice long reviews… the longer the review the longer the next chapter will be…! So anyway see you all later!   
  
Love, Stokes x0x0x0x 


	12. Forget For A While

Anya ran along the deserted boardwalk, and cursed herself for being so stupid. He was a pirate, and even if she had known him when they were younger, how could she have left Jack's side?  
  
Finally she saw the lights and the sounds of Tortuga come back into the foggy night, and she smile, gasping for breath as she drew her long skirt up to her chest and ran even faster than before. If she could just get to Jack.  
  
Suddenly something swept under her legs and she fell to the ground. She whipped her head around to see Cole advancing, the large branch he had flung at her twisting her legs so that it was difficult to get up. But she scrambled to her feet and pulled a huge barrel full of bass onto the ground and continued to run. That ought to slow him down enough!  
  
Finally she ran into the pirate city, never thinking she would be so glad to return to the smells of tobacco and blood and booze, and the sounds of whores singing and drunken laughter. It was definitely a first for Anya. She saw the nearest building and ran around the brick corner, flattening herself against the cold wall. Had he seen her through the crowd? It was too hard to tell. Oh god where was Jack?!  
  
As she looked into the crowd she'd never felt more fearful in her life. No one could be trusted, she was alone in the world and she felt her chest constrict at the thought, like the walls of her life were closing in on her.  
  
'H'lo love.' Anya turned swiftly and came nose to nose with none other than Jack Sparrow. 'Yah seem to be in a wee bit a trouble. But I s'pose twas my fault.' He said sarcastically, gesturing with his hands and squinting at her as if he were angry that she'd run off. Anya took a deep breath and bit her lip. For once the bloody pirate was right.  
  
'I'm sorry…I…' she said before tears began to well in her eyes. She looked down, and brought her arms up around herself, as if trying to grip the warmth to her tiny frozen body. Jack's face immediately softened, and he didn't know why. Perhaps it was because he needed her… but that had never mattered before. Before he could think about it much more he found her rushing forward and throwing her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest.  
  
'S'alright pet.' He said as he slowly and gingerly wrapped his warm, strong arms around her. As if he had just broken an invisible barrier, he felt her shudder and the chest of his shirt became slightly damp. He placed his cheek on the top of her head and closed his own eyes. What was she doing to him? He was Jack Sparrow, no, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, a pirate, opportunist and damn near the most wanted criminal in all the seven seas. He was ruthless and vengeful and clever. But when she was there, all that changed. And he didn't know why. And that scared him.  
  
'Come on.' He said, stiffly pulling from the warm embrace and side stepping her, looking around the corner. 'Time we be off anyway.' He said, his hand gripping his sword.  
  
'What about the girl?' Anya said, wiping the tears from her eyes. Again, Jack tensed, but he didn't turn to her, remained with his back to her.  
  
'What about her?' he said stonily as he finally turned to see her. Anya looked at him, calling his bluff, knowing he wasn't being completely truthful.  
  
'You're lying.' She said as a stream of cold air escaped her lips. Jack shrugged, winked and grinned.  
  
'I'm a pirate.' He said offering her his hand. 'That's what we do best.' Anya took it and he pulled her out into the crowd, making sure he had a firm grip on her as he guided her back toward the life boat so that they could get the hell out of there.  
  
'What about Gordon?' Anya asked as they rushed along the streets, several people staring at them. Jack shushed her.   
  
'Don't say his name around here. He's got plenty of friends here, believe it or not love.' He hurried her along and finally they were down at the beach. Jack stumbled down on the shore and began to cut at its bindings and pushed it into the water. Anya stood by as her hair and dress flapped in the wind.  
  
'You didn't answer me Sparrow.' She said, her teeth chattering slightly. He stood up at being called Sparrow and turned to look at her, his liquid kohl lined eyes searching for an answer to her question. 'What about Gordon?' she repeated taking a few steps forward. Jack exhaled and looked at Anya and then out to the water.  
  
'What do you want, love?' he asked looking down into her now dark green eyes. That caught her by surprise. 'Do you want us to run?' he asked stepping forward so he was towering over her. 'Want us to get away to some far off island, settle down.' He said brushing a stray blonde curl from her pale face, which in turn made her breath catch. 'Want to stay with me there forever?' he asked, although his eyes showed much pain.  
  
Anya felt as if time was at a stand still. She knew why he was saying all this. No way would Jack Sparrow want to stay in one place forever. But if he didn't help Gordon, he'd hunt for them, both of them. And as much as Anya wanted exactly what Jack said, she knew that it would kill him.  
  
'Did you meet with him?' she asked looking away and moving past him. Jack turned as well and nodded.  
  
'Just after I went lookin for yah I ran into him and his men. Everything's set. We sail to El Dorado tomorrow.' He held up a yellow, parchment which Anya assumed was the map. Anya nodded her understanding.  
  
'And where does that leave me?' she asked as he walked forward, slinging his 'effects' into the life boat and gesturing for her to get in.  
  
'Well, if you behave and don't do anything stupid, you may just get out of this alive.' She was about to climb in when he stopped her and then gestured for her to help push. She glared at him. No gentleman would have made her help him. But she sighed and began to push. As the tide caught it, Anya jumped in and Jack ran along until he too leapt into the boat. Anya was wringing the salt water out of her dress when she felt Jack's heavy coat being placed around her freezing body. She turned and looked at him as he leant back against the stern, searching for the paddle.  
  
'So things will be okay?' she said, smiling up at him, her green eyes glowing slightly. Jack hesitated, feeling the pit of his stomach tighten and his whole body became warm. Just that one simple act excited him more than anything with Sienna ever had. And that was a problem.  
  
'Things'll be okay, love.'  
  
'Promise.' Anya said, moving closer. Jack breathed out but maintained his nonchalant exterior, although he wanted nothing more than to close the distance between them. Ever since she'd put on that dress, all he'd wanted was to have her, all of her, all to himself, no sharing, not with anyone. He wanted her for just him. 'Jack?' she said looking at him strangely, placing on hand on his knee. He jumped and almost fell over the side of the boat. 'What is wrong with you?' she asked as he fell back down against the stern.  
  
'Nothing, love. Nothing at all.' What was he saying? Everything was wrong. But for some strange reason, he liked it that way.  
  
************************************************  
  
'Home sweet home.' Anya said as she threw the door to Jack's lodgings open. She walked inside and looked around. She was shortly followed by Jack who swaggered toward the bed and fell across it. Anya smiled and walked over to him, her hands on her hips. 'Jack, can I ask you something?' he sat up and sighed deeply before taking off his hat and throwing it onto the chair next to the bed. He got up and shed his coat, ignoring Anya. She flushed, somewhat angry but supposed he was deep in thought and was probably very stressed and shrugged it off. Instead she decided on another tactic.   
  
************************************************  
  
What am I thinking? Jack thought to himself as he threw his coat over to wear he had thrown his hat. She's nineteen, a babe, a child, and you can't stop thinking of her, the way she'd feel, the way she'd taste.   
  
Jack tensed as he felt delicate fingers drum his chest. It wasn't painful, oh no quite the opposite, it ran through his whole body. He felt his eyes droop shut as Anya's body heat radiated against his back, and her hands danced along his chest.  
  
'Does it hurt?' she asked, from what seemed like far away in Jack's mind. The glass beads and trinkets in his hair jingled as his head tilted back slightly, mumbling something about it feeling fine. Her hands drifted a little lower, to his abdomen and she rubbed it soothingly. 'How about that?' she asked pressing her left cheek in-between his shoulder blades. Jack thought he groaned, if not allowed, at least in his mind. His heart was beating so fast, he wondered if it wouldn't just pound out of his chest. Suddenly their was a small pain and he did let out a groan, but the pain only intensified his feelings…  
  
Suddenly Anya's hands withdrew, and Jack's eyes snapped open. He didn't like their absence one bit, and it had been far too long since a woman had touched him like that. But he was not completely out of luck (Captain Jack Sparrow is NEVER out of luck). Anya came around, her brow furrowed as if in concern. She stood in front of him, looking at his chest, while he looked at her, with intense dark eyes.   
  
She put her right hand and let it drift softly down his throat, down the middle of his chest until she stopped and gently applied pressure. Jack flinched and a look of pain flickered across his face. Anya hesitated and then her hands flew to the buttons of his white cotton shirt. But as she began to unfasten the second one, Jack's hands grabbed hers and held them tight as he looked at her. To say the least he looked a little shocked and surprised.  
  
'What are ya doin love?' he asked, his voice coming out gruff and throaty. She smiled, raising her eyebrows slightly.  
  
'Checking your injury.' She said with a smirk. 'What did you thing I was doing?' Jack released her hands, but took a few steps back. 'Jack?' she said as he turned toward the bed.  
  
'I'm fine pet. No need to worry bout this old pirate.' He said trying to calm his body down after all the heat that had passed those few moments. Anya would not be discouraged so easily and she moved to turn him around.  
  
'Don't be an idiot. You're not that old, and you're not that fine either. I can tell. This should have healed by now.' She said making to unbutton his shirt again, but he slapped her hands away. 'Ouch!' she said looking at Jack incredulously. 'Since when do pirates slap!' she teased, but his face was for once very serious. 'Jack, I just want to make sure you're okay! Stop being such a big baby!' she said laughingly.   
  
Jack contemplated this for a moment. He was not a baby! And he had to prove that… besides he wasn't so opposed to the idea of her hands on his bare chest. 'Fine.' He muttered, and Anya smiled at her conquest. She began to unbutton his shirt again, and inch by inch his brown, well muscled chest came into view.  
  
Jack couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face as his shirt was removed, and Anya's mouth hung open at the sight of it. It gave him a bit of a charge… but no that was bad! Well, good, for certain things, but no! Not with her! She was different!  
  
'Well?' Jack said, trying to speed things along. Anya seemed to regain her composure and stepped close, so she was only a bout an inch away, and her hands found their way to the shrinking bruise on his abdomen. She brushed it, so lightly Jack barely felt it, and so much so that it sent a chill through his body. When he opened his eyes, he was looking straight into bright green pools of light.  
  
'Looks good.' She said still staring at him, unwaveringly. Neither spoke for a few moments, and yet all that needed to be said was being said at that very minute.   
  
Anya's hands crept back up his chest, up his neck and into the dreaded inky black hair. She studied one of the beaded strands and smiled. Jack kept staring at her, completely confused as to what she was doing. Then her eyes went back to his and her smile disappeared. Her hands then braced the back of his head.  
  
'Love, what're ya – '  
  
'Just shut up for once, Sparrow.' She said before bringing his head down and kissing his deeply, not at all sweetly or innocently.   
  
Jack's hand instinctively weaved down to her waist, pulling her forward that extra inch, pressing her to his bare skin. His other hand dragged through her golden tresses, so easily they could have been silk. Then the kiss slowed into something more loving, tender. It was not so intense and passionate, but slow and patient. Anya felt like she might melt if he hadn't been holding her. And everything that Jack had been worrying about had left his mind so quickly. At least for a few moments.  
  
********************************************  
  
YAHOO!!! Okay, some very sensual stuff in here, and u should all know I am a very modest person, so this was VERY difficult for me, so if it sucked, I'M SORRY! Lol… umm… kinda thinking of doing an R rated chapter, cept I don't think I can write something like that… any volunteers?   
  
Haha, if there is a slightly lemony scene, my friend Fonzi Deuce (she wanted a nick name, I don't kno… something to do with her hair!) has volunteered to be a good sport… so there mite be one chapter written by her… just a heads up… yeah so what did everyone think… this time I REALLY WONT update if I don't get longer reviews… common guys, its not THAT hard… special shout out to Teresa (jacksgal) cuz she's an awesome reviewer (thnx T for the looong review!) Anyhoo… that's about it…. I wonder if anything is gonna happen?? Lol we'll see!  
  
Love ya guys!!  
  
~* STOKES *~ 


	13. Differences in Opinion

Suddenly there was a shout and heavy footsteps from above. In an instant, Jack pulled back a little, and a banging at his door broke them apart completely. Anya backed away too, eyes to the floor, as if she were embarrassed or regretful? Jack stared at her until his eyes were torn back to the door as it creaked open.  
  
'Cap'n your presence is required below, whenever ya feel the need.' Gibbs said, peaking his head around the door, his cheeks rosy. He had obviously been drinking. Jack forced a strange smile and clapped his hands together, then rubbed then together.  
  
'Well then, I'll be right down Gibbsy!' he said, in a loud, booming voice. Gibbs merely looked at him strangely before closing the door. He didn't know why but he had a voice in the back of his head screaming 'Get out now you arse! Run!' It wasn't the kiss, oh no, the kiss had been MOST enjoyable. But there was still something…  
  
Jack rushed to get his hat which lay on the chair, but his path was blocked by Anya who was looking slightly confused.  
  
'Wait. You're going right now? I mean… I thought we were… bonding, or whatever weird word you're going to use for it…' she said, her bright green eyes looking most perplexed.  
  
'Look love, my crew needs me!' he said throwing his coat over his broad bare shoulders. 'And far be it for me tah keep them waiting!' he said reaching for his hat again. But Anya slapped his wrist, as if he were a naughty child, and grabbed the hat, holding it behind her.  
  
'Since when has THAT ever been your concern?' she asked incredulously. And her face fell a bit. 'Are you going, to be kind to them? Or leaving to get away from me?' Jack froze as she hit the topic right on the nose.  
  
'Pet…' he sighed and outstretched his hand, 'just give me my bleedin' hat…'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Beg pardon?' he said as if doing a double take.  
  
'No.' she said firmly. 'I'm not giving you your hat till you tell me why you want to leave!' Jack shook his hands and looked at her in disbelief. He lunged for the hat, but she waved it out of the way and leapt onto his bed, dangling it tantalizingly in front of him. 'Is it because I was too much for you?' she asked teasingly. Jack snorted. 'Come on Jack, I thought this is what you wanted! To… let be get your proper lingo…bed me!' Jack dove for the hat again and narrowly missed, as Anya jumped down and ran to the other side of the room.  
  
'Listen, you bloody female, give me my hat, or else!.... Savvy??' he said dangerously through half gritted teeth. She frowned.  
  
'Or else what? You'll trip over me, and in your drunken state, drool on me to death?' she said, crossing her arms.  
  
'You would be lucky if I didn't scalp and keel haul you!' Jack yelled, his hand raised and moving in a motion as if cutting his own throat. Anya growled at him, throwing his hat at his chest.  
  
'Fine. Have your stupid hat! You know, I can't believe I EVER thought of helping a dirty, red necked pirate like you!' she screamed itching to throw something even heavier at him.  
  
'Helping? I'm just lucky I got out when I did… Probably would have given me syphilis anyway!' he said jamming his hat on his head. Anya gasped and then screamed at him, as he strided out the door and slammed it, so hard it might have come off its hinges.  
  
*****************************************  
  
HAHA! For not giving more/longer reviews you have been punished!! They are broken apart again! I was gonna have them get it on, but I just didn't get enough feedback *sigh* Anyway, I kinda liked having them fight… they're funny when they fight…  
  
So yeah, wanna change the outcome, you gotta review!  
  
Love, STOKES 


	14. Where We Were at the Start

Jack stormed down the rickety steps below deck, when suddenly one of the planks of wood snapped and his foot fell through it. He growled in frustration.  
  
'Who replaced the stair with a flaming piece of bloody wood!?!' he shouted at Anna Maria, who was staring at him bemused as she picked at an apple with her knife.  
  
'You did cap.' She said taking a large juicy bite. 'The last time your foot went threw the stair.' Jack wrung the air and pulled his foot up and out, stumbling over to the bench across from Anna Maria. 'So either Gibbs drank all ya're rum again, or you and shark bait are fighting again.'  
  
Jack mumbled something about bloody females, and received a quick kick to the shin. He winced in pain as Anna Maria eyed him wearily. 'So what if we have… can't wait till that wench is off my ship…' he grumbled, trying to soothe his aching leg. Anna Maria let out a 'pfft' which caused Jack's eyes to shoot up and meet hers. 'What now?'  
  
'Nothin… mark me words though, when it's time for her to go, you may be a little less optimistic bout her leavin…' she said as she heaved herself up from her seat. Jack just stared at her, eyes wide with disbelief.  
  
'You think I'm that bloody thick? That I'd go after a woman who insults me, throws things at me, disobeys me, and lies to me? Do you really think I'm that daft?'   
  
'Well…. Yeah!' Anna Maria said, stating an obvious point. Jack looked down at his leg. Anna Maria let out a slightly exaggerated breath and sank down in the seat beside him. 'Look, if ya think about all the bad stuff, course she seems unbearable… but why haven't you thrown her over board already and been rid of her?'  
  
'Well, it's not that simple, is it?' he said massaging his still stinging leg. 'She's gonna make me rich…' Anna Maria rolled her eyes. She then turned to Jack, stabbing the table with her knife, and grabbed him. Jack was thrown off balance, as she pulled him forward and kissed him passionately.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Anya sat on the edge of the bed, staring out the window. What was the matter with him? He was so strange, so difficult, so aggravating! First all he wanted to do was sleep with her… then when she kissed him, he pulled away and made any excuse to leave…  
  
Anya sighed as she fell back onto the bed, staring up at the grotty, rotting ceiling. She took in a deep breath to calm herself, but instead made herself feel even worse. All she could smell was Jack. His salty, rum and smoke scent, imprinted into the bed sheets. But that wasn't all she could smell… she could also smell a hint of herself. She sighed.  
  
Sitting up, Anya pushed back her hair, and walked to the door opening it and walking out onto the deck. She padded along the dingy wood, toward the stairs to the deck below. She felt badly for what she'd said.   
  
She crept down quietly, just in case Jack was trying to command attention, but she halted only a couple steps down. There, on the bench, was Anna Maria and Jack, embracing each other in a kiss. Anya clutched the banister, the only thing she felt she had to hold onto. As they began to break apart, she jumped back up the stairs and quietly ran back to Jack's cabin.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
  
  
Jack pulled away. That had been… that had been… different.  
  
'Well…' he said, his voice strange and changing pitch. 'I've never done that with you before.' He said leaning back against the table.  
  
'Don't think it will happen again, Sparrow.' Anna Maria said pulling her knife out of the soggy wood and placing it back to her belt. Jack frowned and shook his head waving his hands in front of him.  
  
'Wait, wait. Then what exactly was that in aid of love?' he asked slamming his fist onto the table. Two kisses in one evening and both with consent… this would usually be considered a good night. So how come Jack felt so… out of breath…  
  
It was hard to explain how he felt. For once in his life, Jack was lost for words.  
  
'Look. I'm guessing you and the landlubber snogged already.' She said matter of factly as she began tying up the laces of her boot. Jack's mouth hung open at how Anna Maria knew.  
  
'Anna Maria you amaze me.' He said. 'I thought that you had gotten so manly you had no female intuition left…' Anna Maria glared menacingly at him, which shut him up good. 'So?' he said urging her to continue.  
  
'So… what you had with her was different, right?' she said as if explaining to a child. Jack nodded slowly. 'It's coz you like her!' she said loudly, smacking Jack upside the head. Jack frowned at this and laughed.  
  
'Like her? I can't stand her!' he shouted back, standing up. 'You think I actually like her?'  
  
'A lot, I'll wager.' She said smiling to herself. She too stood and made her way toward the bunks at the back. 'Face it, Jackass, you have feelins for the wench… you'll see…'  
  
'No I won't coz I hate her! I hate her with a passion! And that's CAPTAIN Jackass to you!' he yelled as he moved toward the stairs and began storming back up them, even though his foot got stuck again.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Jack stood out on deck, leaning against the mast, deep in thought. He hated her… he couldn't like her… he was Captain Jack Sparrow, a pirate, a ladies' man, and he had gotten damn fine at beating back any emotions that tried to surface.  
  
He blew out a long puff of smoke, put out his pipe and swaggered over to his lodgings. He reached for the handle and turned the knob. Only the doors didn't open. He frowned and grabbed it with both hands, trying to wrench it open, but it seemed the little wench had locked the doors. Jack frowned and cursed and even kicked the door.  
  
'Great,' he muttered, 'now I'm locked out and I've got a broken foot to go with my bruised shin.' He finally grasped the handles and jerked the door open. He threw open the doors and waltzed in, ready to have it out with Anya for the hundredth time since he'd known her. But he hesitated noticing the moon casting light over her small body lying on his bed.  
  
He jutted out his jaw and managed to restrain himself from waking her and yelling at her. Instead he shrugged off his coat and took of his hat, pulled off his boots and made his own way to the bed. But as he came closer, he saw her cheeks were damp and her lips were red and looked as if they'd been bleeding. He slid beneath the sheets and turned away from the sleeping body next to him, the one that he didn't want to touch.  
  
The one he couldn't touch.  
  
***************************************************  
  
HEY EVERYBODY! Hahaha I made another chapter (this is a huge accomplishment for me! Heehee!) Btw big shout out to all my reviewers but especially to Cloud Person (liz), Brando321, cap'nsparrow'sfeistylass, all American girl 50, cassie, and elvish dream… thanks for the awesome reviews, u guys made my day ^-^ ……  
  
Anyway, another chappie up… and I promise (cross my heart) that I'll post again and it'll be a loooong chapter… I'm gonna start working on it tomorrow. SO yeah, something that one reviewer did that I really liked was that she said what she liked about the story so far… kinda gives me an idea on what to write about more, u know? So anyway, take care, no worries, peace out, love ya'll!!  
  
~*~ STOKES ~*~ 


	15. Still Here

Anya woke in the middle of the night; coughing loudly and feeling the cool night breeze chill her to her bones. Her feet rubbed together in any effort to create heat but she was still frozen. These sheets Jack had were obviously meant for the hot Caribbean nights. But tonight there was a breeze and Anya could definitely feel it. Se began coughing again and it hurt her stomach as her abdomen tightened. It just can't get any worse, she thought to herself. Then Anya froze as she felt a lean muscular arm wind around her hip and start to full her backwards.  
  
'What are you doing?' she asked groggily, still half asleep. Suddenly her whole back was warm as it came up against another body. She felt the grip around her hip tighten, but not so much that it hurt. Just enough to get her to stay there.  
  
'Keepin you warm, love. You're freezin.' Came the lilted voice from behind her. Anya closed her eyes and smiled to herself.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Jack lay quietly behind her, making sure that her stubbornness wasn't going to get her phenomena. But to his surprise she didn't try to wriggle away. She's just tired, he thought to himself, tired and sick. He waited and watched her for what seemed like hours, until her breathing became a steady pace and he knew she was asleep.   
  
He let out a heavy sigh, thinking of what he'd said to her before, what he'd told Anna Maria. He didn't hate her. He knew he didn't hate her. But he didn't know how he felt about her. She was different from his 'friends' and crew. And she was definitely no one night fling. But Jack was running out of categories to put her in, and that wasn't a good sign.  
  
Suddenly, he was shaken from his thoughts, as Anya began coughing again, and he could tell she was in pain. He again gave her a small hug, reassuring her someone was with her. But he hadn't expected her to slowly snuggle into his embrace, making it so that now his chest was right up against her back. Jack froze. Was she awake? Was this being done purposely?   
  
She sighed and he could tell that she was still asleep. He hesitated before relaxing, letting his arms wrap around her, trying to keep her warm in the cold night. He let his head drift forward and rest in the alcove of her neck, her hair soft against his cheek, as he too fell asleep.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Anya's eyes fluttered open as the hot sun burned a trail across her stomach. She blinked a few times and sighed, stretching across the bed. Then she noticed something. Jack wasn't there. She sat up and looked around the room but he was not anywhere in the room.   
  
Probably off with his lover, she thought gloomily to herself as she pushed back the thin sheet. He's just taking care of you because you remind him of his sister. He doesn't care about you /that/ way.  
  
Anya sighed as she slipped one of Jack's huge shirts on and began hunting for the old tattered skirt Anna Maria had loaned her, when the door was opened. But not by Jack.  
  
'Oh.' Anna Maria said pausing at the door and looking at Anya with amusement. 'You landlubbers really are slugabeds.' She said before entering and closing the door behind her.  
  
'Jack isn't here… obviously.' Anya said, trying to not look Anna Maria right in the eye. Anna Maria frowned and walked over to Jack's desk, hunting in one of the drawers.   
  
'That's… fine.' She said, as she started putting things into the bag hanging off her arm. Anya watched her for a few minutes, her arms crossed over her chest, her hunt for the skirt forgotten.  
  
'I know about you two, you know.' She said, not threateningly, just as if it meant nothing to her. Anna Maria paused and looked at her frowning. Anya turned to the bureau and started searching for the skirt.  
  
'Know about us?' Anna Maria said, oblivious to what Anya meant. 'What exactly do you know?' Anya turned and shrugged, offering a meager smile.  
  
'How you two are… well… courting or what have you.' She said shyly, as her cheeks turned bright pink. Anna Maria gave out a huge laugh, even slapped the desk, making Anya jump.  
  
'Ya're daft! What in all of God's name would make ya think that?' Anna Maria asked, her laughter finally subsiding. Anya frowned a little.  
  
'Well… I just assumed… well, when I saw you two kissing I just…' Anya again dissolved as she became shy again, and turned away, having finally found the skirt, and sitting on the bed. Anna Maria's smile finally fell away as she realized what she meant.  
  
'Look,' she said, exhaling deeply, walking over to sit beside Anya. 'I was just makin a point. Sparrow and me would never happen, even if we were the last two on a desert isle.' She said explaining it calmly. Anya looked up from her lap, her eyes brightening a bit at the news.  
  
'Really?' she asked, trying to sound indifferent. 'But then what point were you making?' Anna Maria shrugged.  
  
'Well I knew you two had snogged,' Anya blushed scarlet again, 'and I wanted to show him that he feels something for ya. You know that man is a lunatic and an idiot, and he doesn't grasp concepts too well, if ya get me, aye?' Anya nodded a bit.   
  
'He has feelings for me?' she asked biting her lip a bit. Anna Maria nodded.   
  
'Oh yes… but ya see he doesn't know it yet… Sparrow's never felt anything other than hate, distrust, or lust for anyone before.' Anya grimaced. He must've had a hard life, never caring for anyone. 'But he seems to like you.' Anya looked down and smiled then looked up again.  
  
'Why are you telling me all this?' Anna Maria frowned. 'I won't lie. I'm pretty much totally intimidated by you… and I always figured you hated me… so, why?'  
  
'I don't hate you.' Anna Maria said frowning. 'Just don't get you I guess… sides, as much as I hate him, I want Sparrow to be happy.' Anya nodded.   
  
'Yeah. Me too.' She looked up and smiled. 'At least we have one thing in common.' Anna Maria nodded.  
  
'I still think you're shark bait though.'  
  
'Fair enough.'  
  
***************************************************  
  
Anya sat in the chair, leafing through one of the books Jack had in his bureau. Wasn't a half bad read either. Anna Maria had relieved her of her duties so that she could stay indoors and get well. Anya was immersed in chapter 12 when she heard the door close. She peaked over the top of the book to see Jack swagger in and hang his coat over the chair in the corner. He arched his back, his hands on his hips, as if his back hurt.  
  
'Alright Jack?' Anya said lowering the book. He turned around and nodded. He then pointed at the book in her hands.  
  
'S'my favorite.' He said smiling toothily. Anya laughed, but suddenly started coughing loudly, hunching forward. Jack walked forward quickly and knelt down by her. 'Easy, pet.' He said pushing her back against the chair again. Eventually the coughing stopped and Anya opened her eyes, to see Jack Sparrow… concerned?  
  
'I'm fine.' She said weakly, trying to smile and wave him away. 'I'm tough.' She joked, flexing her small biceps. Jack snorted, shaking his head.  
  
'Ya should be resting.' He said as he swiftly took the book from her and laid it on the table. Anya was about to protest when Jack turned back and swept her up, carrying her to the bed. She squeaked, surprised but as they neared the bed, she wished that he wouldn't let her go. He lowered her to the bed and laid her down. He winced.  
  
'Jack, are you okay?' Anya asked, sitting up. He shook his head, forcing a smile.  
  
'Fine, love, fine.' He said standing up, his hand going to his back. Anya shook her head.   
  
'You are not fine.' She said kneeling in front of him and grabbing his shirt, pulling him onto the bed. He let out a grunt as he fell forward. 'It's your back, isn't it?' she asked as he lay on his stomach.  
  
'I said I'm bloody well fine!' he said sitting up and glaring at her. She glared right back.  
  
'You're not fooling me Jack Sparrow.' She said climbing behind him, much to his protests. She began massaging his shoulder muscles and his protests immediately died away, as she ground out all the tension, and eased away all thought. After a few minutes she began coughing again, so hard that she had to withdraw her hands and turn away from him. Jack snapped out of his trance and turned, taking her by the shoulders and lying her back down.  
  
'You need your rest.' He said hovering over her, pulling the sheet over her shaking body. 'We may need to stop the Giant.' Anya's eyes shot open.  
  
'Why?' she managed to ask weakly. Jack brushed the hair from her face.   
  
'They have a doctor on board. Maybe he'll have somethin for that cough.' He said sitting back and looking at her, wondering what to do.  
  
'Oh.' She croaked, bringing the sheet up to her chin.  
  
'Now close ya're eyes and sleep a bit, eh pet?' he said getting up from the bed and swaggered back out the door. Anya was so exhausted from all the coughing that she did just that.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Anya looked out the tiny porthole as the moon glistened on the sea. She had been asleep all day and suddenly had a burst of energy. Her cough had died away, and now only bothered her a little. It was well into the night and the cold breeze had returned, making the whole room feel like an icebox.  
  
The door creaked open, and Anya shut her eyes, pretending to be asleep. She heard it shut quietly, and light footsteps. Jack was trying not to wake her. He failed miserably as he stubbed his foot on the leg of the bed, and shouted a profanity. Anya smirked and rolled over, still smiling.  
  
'It's okay Jack. I'm wide awake.' She said sliding over so that there was room for him to climb in. She couldn't see him, the room was poorly lit. She could see his shadow move across the room, and she heard clothing being placed on the chair she knew was there.  
  
He came into focus a bit as he came to the edge of the bed and slid under the sheet, wearing only his ragged pants. Anya was on her side facing him, her eyes watching him carefully. Jack smiled, knowing she was staring at him.  
  
'So how were things on deck today?' Anya asked, feeling suddenly restless. Jack chuckled a bit under his breath.  
  
'The usual. Scrub here, weigh anchor there.'  
  
'How far are we along course?' she asked blinking rapidly.  
  
'We're getting close, pet. So close I can smell the riches.'  
  
'I didn't know riches had a smell… of course you do have more experience in that area…'  
  
'I do.' He said shortly. A few moments passed in silence and it frustrated Anya that he wouldn't talk to her. She knew he was tired but Jack was always up for a chat… usually.  
  
'I'm feeling better. Thanks for asking.' She joked. 'I don't think we need that doctor anymore.' At this Jack turned on his side to face her and she could see that he wasn't smiling. 'I was just teasing Jack.'  
  
'Ya're going to see the doctor. Maybe ya feel better, but I'm not taking any chances.' He said, for once actually seeming stern. Anya shrugged.  
  
'I guess you want to make sure your investment is safe.' She thought to herself. She then realized that she had said it aloud too.   
  
'Is that what ya think? That ya're just some key to a treasure chest and mean nothin more to me?' he asked, perfectly serious. Anya felt like she could have kicked herself. Why had she said that? Now she sounded like such a bitch. But then she wiggled a bit closer to him so that she could see him more clearly.  
  
'What do I mean to you?' she asked, testing the water so to speak. Jack tensed, she could tell and again she could have slapped herself. Why was she asking all these stupid questions? But it was too late to take it back now. She waited a little bit longer, dreading the answer.  
  
'I don't really know love.' He said honestly. Anya nodded and closed her eyes, turning his answer over in her mind. She suddenly felt a wave of heat hit her, and when she opened her eyes, Jack was so close that she could smell him, touch him, lean out and kiss him. 'Sometimes you make me so angry I feel like throwin ya overboard.' He said with a loud sigh. 'But others…' he trailed off, smiling a bit to himself.  
  
'Others…' Anya said, urging him to continue. Jack looked up at her and didn't say anything, just stared, looking at every aspect of her face. It was dark but he had her memorized. Rosy lips, pale skin, bright smile, golden hair, green eyes that seemed to see right through him. She was beautiful, but not in the exotic or fake, way that he had become accustomed to. She was real, natural, and suddenly that mattered.  
  
'Jack?' she asked uncertainly, as he kept staring at her.  
  
'Quiet love.' He said, hushing her. Anya frowned and was about to ask why when Jack placed one warm, rough hand on her cheek. Anya's eyes automatically closed and her mouth was left open, her words suddenly forgotten. His hand caressed her cheek and then pushed back through her hair. She shivered inadvertently, feeling as though he could see all her feelings and there was no where to hide.   
  
Jack slid the few inches forward and nuzzled her small nose with his own. Anya smiled and sighed contently. Her hand crept across from her own waist to his side, where she stroked his bare skin softly. Jack's hand fell down from her hair, brushing lightly along her fair shoulder, and then cupped her chin, tilting it up toward him.  
  
Anya couldn't have said anything if she tried. All this touching and caressing was making her dizzy. No one had ever touched her because she had always distanced herself. But he not only slipped over the barrier, he came crashing right through it.  
  
Jack looked at her, her eyes closed, looking so angelic. He couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to.  
  
He kissed her gently, capturing her top lip in between his. She responded instantly, sucking gently on his lower lip. It was so simple, so gentle. Anya's hand ran up his back and into his hair, the trinkets jingling slightly as she pushed her hand through.  
  
They broke away after a few moments, looking at each other.   
  
'I'm sorry love.' He said, though he wasn't. 'Couldn't control myself.' His voice was low and almost a whisper. For a second he thought she would yell at him, like she had before. But she kept staring.  
  
'I'm not.' She said softly her hand still nested in his hair. Jack opened his mouth but it was his turn to be interrupted. Anya lent forward and kissed the crook of his neck, sucking gently, loving how he tasted. She was officially addicted.  
  
Jack's eyes closed and his hands braced behind her back feeling her warmth through his thin shirt, never wanting her to stop her administrations. It felt so soothing and yet it made the pit of his stomach swell. He felt her lick his neck, which drove him insane. How could she be so innocent and still have an overwhelming impact on him? How could she drive him so mad?  
  
She continued to lick and plant little kisses all the way up his neck, press one more to his jaw and then she kissed his nose teasingly. As she began to pull away, Jack caught her mouth with his and pulled her against him, kissing her deeply. Anya was being smothered by all the heat, being crushed against his lean tan chest, his hands pulling her so close. The intensity of his embrace, of his kiss, of his scent, was overpowering her. If he hadn't been holding her, she might've fallen to pieces. He licked her lips and heard her moan softly. He pulled away and grinned devilishly at her.  
  
'No, don't stop now…' she said with her eyes still closed, smiling foolishly. She had come undone in his arms and he couldn't stop now, or she would break. That's how deeply she felt.  
  
'Don't intend to love.' He said about to move in for another passionate kiss. But as he neared her lips he heard the whistle blow loud and long. He stopped and Anya's eyes opened. Jack waited for a moment, his eyes darting from the door to Anya. Then, again the whistle blew and Jack screwed his eyes shut.  
  
'Oh the bloody cheek of it!' he swore under his breath, though he did not know how he could do it. How was he supposed to leave her? She would hate him for leaving again, and he would hate himself. He needed this as much as she did. But he felt a soft hand on his cheek and his eyes opened and saw her smiling at him.  
  
'Go on. I'll still be here when you come back.' She whispered. Jack nodded.  
  
'Sorry, pet, I –'  
  
'You don't have to explain,' she said lying back, away from him to remove temptation. Little did she know just how tempted he was, 'the sooner you leave, the sooner you come back.' She said smiling. 'You are coming back, aren't you?'  
  
'Couldn't keep me away if ya tried.' He said as he sat up and collected his coat and hat. He put them on and winked, though he was not sure if she could see it, then opened the door and left, much to his and her regret.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
SEE I TOLD YOU THIS CHAPTER WOULD BE LONG!!! And it was… hopefully you all enjoyed… reviewing is in order, as usual… so yeah, they're TOGETHER!!! YAY!! After 14 chapters of waiting, YAY! You've all been very good and this is your reward! Oh yeah, the sort of steamy kissing scene… sorry if it wasn't good, like I said in a previous episode, I'm VERY modest and shy so its difficult for me to write that kinda stuff… so sorry if it sucked! But damn I wish I was Anya… lol! Anyway, review and I'll leave another chapter… s'how it works, y'know?  
  
Love, ~*~ STOKES ~*~  
  
x0x0x0x0x 


	16. Don't Forget Me

Anya lay quietly waiting for Jack to return. It had been nearly fifteen minutes and he was still out there. And as much as hated to admit it, Jack had made her impatient. The way he'd touched her, kissed her, she wanted it back. Her stomach was doing flips and her chest was tight with apprehension. She wondered if he'd been satisfied with her… he HAD been rumored to have been with many, MANY women… and Anya had no experience.  
  
All this was making her extremely nervous… where was Jack? The door creaked open and Anya propped herself up on her elbows, about to scold him for keeping her waiting so long… even though she knew he probably had good reason.  
  
But not only Jack stood at the door. There was an elderly looking chap with spectacles and gray hair, carrying a large black carpet bag, looking at her strangely. Anya pulled the sheet up to her chin, feeling a bit exposed, though she was wearing one of Jack's shirts.  
  
'Love, this is the doctor I told ya about…' Jack ground out. Anya smirked. Jack was really not enjoying the fact that he would have to wait even longer to get her alone again. Anya on the other hand, had psyched herself out so much, she wasn't as disappointed.  
  
'Madam.' The man said with a small bow. Anya cocked an eyebrow. This 'whig' survived on a pirate ship? Then Anya realized that she had survived, and made a mental note that if she could, basically anyone could. 'Now then,' he said walking over quickly, nervously, and opening his bag. 'Let's check this cough, eh?' he said taking out something and placing it on her chest. Anya looked over at Jack and again couldn't help smiling. He was glaring ferociously at the doctor, who had his hand on Anya's ample chest.  
  
'Well, heart rate is very fast.' He said retracting the device. It was Anya's turn to blush, and Jack's to smirk. Okay so it wasn't exactly subtle what they had been doing. Anya did look a bit disheveled. The doctor could probably guess the rest.  
  
He continued checking her out for another fifteen minutes. Jack looked as if he were about to explode. Finally the doctor announced that she was already well mended and that she should stay in bed one more day and she'd be fine. Jack quickly ushered the man out and followed, much to the dismay of Anya.  
  
But he returned a few minutes later. Anya smiled sweetly as he sauntered up to the bed, practically tearing off his coat and tossing his hat along with it across the room.   
  
'Now then…where were we?' he grinned, his arms outstretched. And suddenly the pangs of nervousness returned in full force and Anya sat up looking down shyly. Jack instantly picked up on it. 'What's wrong love?' he asked with a frown, placing his hands through his belt loops. Anya forced a smile and shook her head, though she couldn't look Jack directly in the eye.   
  
'Nothing…' she said as she crawled across the bed and knelt on the edge, coming face to face with Jack. 'Just a little nervous…' she said playing with one of the beaded strands of inky black hair hanging from his head. He caught her hand and forced her to look at him.  
  
'Ya weren't nervous before pet…' he said flashing a sexy smile. Anya bit her lip as her cheeks tinted pink at his insinuation. 'Come on now,' he said as he stepped closer to her, nose to nose, looking deep into her green eyes, 'don't make a pirate beg… we're not very good at it …' he joked. She smiled back.  
  
'I just…' she couldn't finish her sentence.  
  
'Is it me?' he asked, his eyes dark with obvious desire. 'Are ya afraid of me still?'  
  
'Don't kid yourself Jack.' She said defiantly, but maintained a small grin, 'I was never afraid of you…'  
  
'Cause I don't bite hard love…well… not unless you like that kind of thing…' he brushed back her golden tresses. Anya chuckled and pulled him closer, so that she was leaning forward against his chest.  
  
'I just want to be good…for you…you know?' Jack didn't move, 'You don't know?' she asked, as her eyebrows rose. Jack shook his head.  
  
'No, I think I know what yar gettin at m'dear.' He said hands slipped over her shoulders, making her tremble slightly. 'I don't think that'll be a problem…' he said, his fingers dancing down her back, down past her rear and came to the hem of the shirt. Anya nodded, her hands moving down his chest, making Jack's eyes grow even darker.   
  
'SPARROW!' came a loud bellow from outside. Jack let out a frustrated cry, releasing the hem of Anya's shirt and striding across to the door, completely oblivious to the fact that Anya fell off the bed. He wrenched open the door.  
  
'WHAT?!?!' he roared, unaware who he was yelling at. Gordon stood on deck, looking positively vehement. Jack waved his hands apologetically. 'Sorry commodore.' He said walking forward. 'Thought you were someone else…' he said coming to a stop in front of Gordon. 'What do you need?' Jack asked hurriedly, tired of all these interruptions. He wanted Anya and the buildup was torturing him.  
  
'The girl.' Gordon said stiffly. Jack blinked.  
  
'What?'  
  
'The girl. I want the girl.' He repeated looking livid. Jack shook his head.  
  
'Why? I thought we agreed-'  
  
'Yes well, your obvious neglect has gotten the lass sick. I'm not going to sit back with my feet up and have you put my investment in danger…' he said threateningly. Jack rolled his eyes. This couldn't get any bloody worse.  
  
'Look, I'll look after her better, promise, in fact I was just tending to the young lass when you called me out.' He said gesturing back to his lodgings. Gordon snorted.  
  
'Too bloody bad Sparrow. The girl will stay on the Giant the rest of the voyage.' Jack was about to protest when Gordon glared him down. 'IF you cooperate, and she does not fight either… I may consider letting her go after the treasure is safely on board. Then you can 'tend' to her, till the sea cows come home.' Gordon said standing tall. 'So what will it be Sparrow. You hand her over willingly, or we gut you and slice her throat when we're done with her?'  
  
Jack paused for a moment. 'It's gotta be the first one… commodore.' Jack said glaring at him but forcing a smile. 'Just keep your filthy crew away from her.' He said turning away and walking back to his quarters.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Jack slammed the door behind him when he came back inside, fuming. Anya watched him perplexed.  
  
'Jack, what's wrong?' she asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Jack remained silent and took out a small weave bag and began stuffing some clothing in it. Anya watched him, afraid of the reason he might be doing this. 'Are you…going somewhere?' she asked slowly, standing up.  
  
'No.' he said turning around with her skirt in his hands. 'You are.' He said, handing her the skirt. She frowned.  
  
'Where am I going?' she asked taking it from him. He snatched his hand away and began wrapping a loaf of bread and placing it in the bag.  
  
'On the Giant.' He said not able to face her. Anya's eyes widened and she dropped the skirt, hoping to god this was a sick joke. Jack kept his gaze down, taking out his pistol from his drawer and wrapping it in some clothing, placing it at the bottom of the bag.  
  
'What?' she asked breathlessly. 'But I thought Gordon agreed to me staying here?'   
  
'Well, he's a complicated salt, Gordon is.' Jack said bitterly as he placed the bag on his desk. He turned and saw the skirt on the floor. He bent over and picked it up holding it in front of her. 'Put this on. Don't want none of those dirty pirates lookin at your bare legs. They're far more vicious and far more a them on the Giant then here.'   
  
'You cannot be serious.' Anya said, looking at him, looking betrayed. 'You said-'  
  
'I know what I said god dammit!' Jack yelled. 'Now take the damn skirt and put it on!' Anya stared at him a few moments before stepping in to the tattered excuse for a skirt and pulled it around her waist, tying the strings. Jack exhaled deeply.  
  
'Love, this is for your own good.' He said dragging his hand through his dreaded hair. Anya let out a small laugh.  
  
'Yeah, put me on a ship with a bunch of pirates who want to rape me, a captain who wants to kill me and send me off on a dangerous treasure hunt… sounds like you're trying real hard to keep me safe…'  
  
'I don't have a choice!' he yelled as she snatched the bag off the desk in front of him. She was about to run out the door, when Jack's hand encircled her small wrist and dragged her back to him. 'It was either this or they kill you. That's why you've gotta be good, don't fight em… unless they put their dirty hands on you… then I'll kill em.' Anya looked up at him when he said this. Her icy glare melted and she let out a breath, feeling like she wanted to cry… but she couldn't let anyone see it. She blinked them back and looked up at him, her eyes glassy and pleading.  
  
'I don't want to go.' She said as he released her arm, her bag dropping to the dirty floor. Jack smiled sadly, raising one rough hand to her cheek, running his thumb along it softly.  
  
'I don't want you to go either.' He said, his rum scented breath wafting over her, putting her into a sort of daze. 'But I don't want em to kill ya either. Cause I've kind of grown fond of you…' He said jokingly. Suddenly, both looked up at his words staring at one another, both with their mouths a gape.   
  
'You…have?...' Anya asked, fighting the urge to cling onto him and not let go. Jack himself was shocked at his words. He'd never been fond of anything except his rum and the Pearl. This was a revelation new to him too. Before he said anything the door burst open and Gordon walked in stiffly.  
  
'I suppose you've been briefed.' He said smiling, his crooked teeth bared at them. 'Now git on the ship.' Anya took one last look at Jack, who nodded, and turned out of his embrace, picking up the weave bag and walking out the door, her head lowered. Gordon was about to follow when Jack jumped in front of him.  
  
'You let any of those men touch her Gordon…' he threatened. Gordon glared at him and shoved him aside.  
  
'Remember who you are dealing with Sparrow. I'm not one of those pathetic merchant pirates. You can't threaten me. You can't touch me. So forget it.' He said as he walked out the door, looking so smug. Jack's teeth grinded together, as he watched her board the Giant.  
  
He wasn't going to forget her. 


	17. Temporarily Reunited

'Alright there Jack?' Gibbs said as he opened the door to Jack's cabin. Jack turned around, his deep brown eyes freshly lined with kohl. He had rebraided his beard and had on a newly cleaned white shirt hanging off his broad tan shoulders. 'I see yah be readyin for Miss Martin's visit.' Gibbs said, grinning foolishly. Jack snorted.  
  
'Just want tah look alright Gibbsey, couldn't care less about the lady.' He said swaggering over to his first mate. 'Me hair look alright?' he said primping in front of Gibbs, offering a fake pout. He was rewarded with a hardy laugh and a smack on the back.  
  
'Yeh scoundrel, get out there already.' He said pushing Jack out onto the deck. Jack struggled with the buttons of the shirt and gave up half way up, exposing a glimpse of his chest. He finally looked up and there stood Gordon, the doctor, Cole (Jack's eyes narrowed at the boy) and a few other pirates. Jack's mouth dropped open as his eyes finally fell upon Anya.  
  
Whether it was because they had not seen each other for days or not, Jack felt his chest tighten at the sight of her. She turned, her green eyes glimmering in the sun, her lips parted slightly. Her hair was in a messy up do, strands of golden curls tumbling down over her now sun kissed face. She wore a pale rose sun dress which was slightly worn, undoubtedly purchased by Gordon in Tortuga.   
  
'Cap'n?' Gordon said waving his grimy hand in front of his face. 'It seems his brain has stalled sir.' He said with a laugh.  
  
'He had a brain to begin with?' Gordon said haughtily. Anya glared at him.  
  
'I have a brain, Commodore.' he defended, momentarily snapping out of his trance. 'I'm just selective of when I use it!' Anya tried to suppress a laugh, her hand shooting up to her mouth. Jack noticed this and winked at her.  
  
'If I could be alone with the captain for a moment Captain.' She said walking toward Jack, his eyes following her, grinning at her. Gordon rolled his eyes.  
  
'If you must.' He said waving for them to go. Cole frowned and stepped forward.  
  
'Perhaps someone should attend them captain.' He said surveying Jack with equal amounts of jealousy and dislike. Gordon shook his head and pushed Cole back into the ranks of his men.  
  
'Now boy. Let the man have his toy.' With that he turned to Gibbs and began questioning him furiously, and Gibbs did not look pleased, being in a half drunken state. Anya smiled, showing all her pearly white teeth. She turned to face Jack and suddenly things were more serious. But she wasn't going to let him know that.  
  
'Captain.' She said holding out her hand. His eyebrows shot up as he looked from her to her hand, as if to say 'you must be joking'. 'Come now, a kiss is in order.' She said still smiling, holding her hand out further. He stood tall and adopted what he must have thought looked like a gentlemanly expression.  
  
'I agree love.' He said taking her hand, and pausing. Then suddenly he pulled her forward, stooping a bit, catching her lips with his own, wrapping his arms around her, so there was no escape. Anya's eyes immediately closed, sighing softly. Jack smiled into the kiss and pulled away, looking down at her. She opened her eyes and took a breath.  
  
'Well. That wasn't exactly what I had meant… but I suppose it was nice.' She said looking up at him. Jack frowned at this.  
  
'Nice?' he repeated, trying to look hurt. 'Love, kittens are nice.' Anya laughed.  
  
'Well, care to try again?' she said breaking from his embrace and walking toward his cabin. He crossed his arms and looked away, sulking.  
  
'I don't know pet… maybe I don't feel like it.'   
  
'You? Don't feel like it?' she blinked. 'Are you feeling well?' she asked taking his hand and placing hers on his forehead.   
  
'Ha – ha' he said sarcastically. 'I don't think I want to do anything anymore…' Anya rolled her eyes and her hand trailed down to his cheek, forcing him to look at her.  
  
'Alright, alright. I'll do anything to get you to come with me.' Jack's eyes brightened and he looked down at her.  
  
'I don't know…' he mused. 'Well…'  
  
'I'll let you tie me to the bed posts…'  
  
'Alright.' He said finally taking her hand firmly in his. 'But if you weren't the only skirt on this whole damn ship…'  
  
'What about Anna Maria?' Anya asked as he opened the door. Jack's eyebrows shot up.  
  
'That my dear, would be like going to bed with a piranha.' Anya laughed as he shut the door behind her. He stood up in front of her placing his hands on her hips, his eyes darker than they had ever been. She wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes and leaning her forehead against his.  
  
'I missed you … my pirate man.' She said nuzzling his nose with hers. Her scent surrounded Jack, the smell of citrus wafting past his nose. She placed her hands gently on his chest, then raked her fingers down his body, marking him where she wished. He let out a feral growl, then caught her hands bringing them up to his lips and kissing them. Anya looked at him, obviously surprised.  
  
'Love I want to.' He said his eyes clenched shut, not able to believe that these words were coming from HIM. 'But if this were interrupted, and you were taken from me side again, don't know what I'd do.' His eyes finally opened, and Anya could see he wasn't joking. She withdrew her hands from his, not unmindful to the way he grimaced as she did so.  
  
A pained expression flickered across her face. 'I suppose I must respect your decision. Mustn't I?' she said offering a small smile. She encircled her arms around herself, unable to hide how much this disheartened her. Jack placed his hands on her shoulders offering her a genuine smile which took Anya again by surprise.  
  
'Think of it pet. In a week's time, we'll be ashore, and with each other. I promise yah a night you'll never ferget.' Anya's eyes brightened and she blushed smiling at him. 'Come on love, I'll tie yah to the bed posts… Yah like that, remember?' he said cheekily, winking at her.  
  
'Well I guess… since you're not COMPLETELY unfortunate looking…' she said as she passed him and opened the door 'How about a look around the ship?' With that she disappeared around the corner leaving Jack standing where he was, the bomb about to go off.   
  
'NOW WAIT A BLOODY MINUTE!!!'  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Okay... many apologise... I was away and I've had a huge work load and this is a VERY short chapter... but I've almost finished the next chapter so you wont have to wait that long for the next one! HAPPINESS! So yeah, that's about it! Hope you all enjoyed and review as usual!  
  
Lovin ya' Stokes! 


	18. Last Night Together

Hey guys… K well, if ever there was a PG13 warning, IT WOULD BE HERE… um, not an R, sorry, I can't right smut for shit… but I listened to Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley when I was writing the kissy kissy scene… it's a really great song… if you want something to listen to, there's my suggestion! Anyway, happy reading… maybe some day I'll get up enough courage to write an R… but not today…  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Anya looked out into the star lit black sky and smiled as she stepped out of the thick forest. Just four hours earlier they had come ashore, and had come across a small settlement, abandoned by natives long ago. Gordon had handed her a dress, not tattered like the one Jack had given her, but white and soft and beautiful. He said it had been made by an old Bohemian friend of Captain Morgon's and was so cherished it was rarely worn. Anya stretched and yawned, feeling the warm night breeze engulf her.   
  
Gordon's men were starting a fire, and Anya had been told that the crew of the Pearl were getting settled. After a week and a half of waiting, Jack and Anya were finally on the same "ground". Through storms and windless days and foggy seas Anya had never lost hope that she would see him again. Because he had made her a promise, she had fully intended him to keep.  
  
She shook her head at the realization. Jack was all she really had in the world. Her family was gone, no family friends were left alive, or at least that was what she had heard. Jack was very important to her and Anya shuddered. She'd never depended so heavily on anyone in her life, and the thought of how much she needed him frightened her slightly.   
  
'Anya!' she turned swiftly to see Anna Maria striding toward her up the small hill. Anya smiled and to her surprise, Anna Maria returned it. She stopped in front of her, looking at her strangely. 'I don't think the captain will care very much what you wear…' she said placing a hand on her hip. Anya rolled her eyes.  
  
'This isn't for Jack… in a few hours we're going to the coordinates and Gordon insisted I wear this.' Anya said feeling a little uncomfortable.   
  
'Change a plan actually…' Anna Maria said, placing her hands on her hips. 'You're tah stay with the Pearl's crew. We're goin' tomorrow night. Hunter's Moon. S'pose tah be extra mystical or something like that.' Anna Maria shrugged indifferently and motioned for Anya to walk with her toward the beach.   
  
'Um… so…' Anya said jogging up beside Anna Maria. 'How has the crew been?'   
  
'Sparrow hasn't been well…' Anna Maria said not turning to face her. Anya opened her mouth but she continued. 'Don't bother pretendin that that's not why ya asked.'  
  
'Well… has he been ill?' Anya said trying to seem unconcerned, making sure not to look Anna Maria in the eye.   
  
'No. Heart sick is all.' Anna Maria said as they walked along the shore, the tide slipping away. Anya looked up quizzically.  
  
'Heart sick?' she asked, 'Why's that?'  
  
'You're as daft as he is.' Anna Maria chuckled. 'I pity any offspring that come about from you two…Probably be thick as two planks.' Anya's cheeks tinted.  
  
'I don't think that will happen.' She said crossing her arms and looking away. They finally began walking through the "pearl settlement", passing the crew. They waved to Anya and were giving her funny looks, which made her shrink away behind Anna Maria, who thought she was being a 'stupid shy git'. Anya was about to correct her and tell her that only boys could be called that… but she decided that she wanted to live long enough to see Jack again.  
  
They finally stopped at a large log cabin. Anna Maria explained that Morgon had built it while staying with the native chief. They stepped up to the door, but when Anya turned around, Anna Maria was a meter away.  
  
'Aren't you coming in?' Anya asked, frowning slightly. Anna Maria shook her head, her hands on her hips.  
  
'Not interested in the love fest. Much rather drink with the crew.' She said starting to walk away. 'Good luck, shark bait.' She threw over her shoulder. Anya watched her walk away and then took in a deep breath, entering Jack's lodgings.  
  
She looked around the room, which seemed to be empty of anyone. There was a large mahogany bed with a quilt in the middle, a dresser and a spindly chair. Candles were the only source of light, flickering as the air rushed in from the door. No Jack. Anya sighed walked forward a few steps looking toward something that was covered by a white blanket. It was the shape of a canvas. Anya frowned and was about to go to it when she heard the door close quietly, and the sound of boots scuffing behind her.  
  
'Hello Jack.' She said softly, not turning to face him. She heard a deep chuckle and felt his hot breath on her back, and she let her eyes close dreamily. The feeling made the hairs on the back of her neck prickle and she felt suddenly self conscious again.  
  
'Can't fool you, can I, pet?' came Jack's lilted voice, confident as usual. Anya's eyes opened and she smirked, turning to face him. There he stood, looking as roguish and handsome as ever, with his tri-corner hat perched atop his dreaded inky black hair, his kohl lined liquid eyes taking her in. Her hair was loose as usual, but she had never looked so desirable.  
  
'I guess you can't.' she replied, folding her arms over her chest. 'How was the voyage?'  
  
'Long.' He said shortly, shrugging. She laughed.  
  
'Yes, I suppose it was.' She admitted. 'What else happened while I was gone?'  
  
'Well, Anna Maria nearly pushed me overboard twice, Gibbs fell asleep and nearly drowned in a mug of ale, Cotton's bird went missin and we spent half a day searchin the lower levels for the flamin thing-'  
  
'Jack?' Anya interrupted, trying desperately not to laugh.   
  
'What?' he asked.  
  
'We've gone over this before… When are you going to shut up and kiss me?' she asked smiling as she stepped closer to him, her green eyes alight. Jack frowned.  
  
'But you asked-'  
  
'Hush up yah daft pirate!' She said smiling cockily, trying to imitate him, but failing miserably. She had waited far too long for him, to have him while away their time together.   
  
*************************************************************  
  
Jack flashed her a confident grin. 'Gladly.' He said closing the distance between then, encircling her in his arms, and pressing a kiss to her forehead. He felt her shiver against him, and her hands slid up his back, bracing at his shoulder blades. He smiled as he looked down at her face. Her eyes were closed, and he leant down, kissing her eyelids as gently as he could. Most girls were usually a rough tumble in the sack, but she was different and he wanted to make this night different.  
  
It might have well been their last together.  
  
'Jack…' Anya whispered, bringing her arms around his neck, cutting him off from her face as she brought her lips up to his ear and gently nibbled on his earlobe. She traced a path of kisses down his neck, listening to his swallow hard as she suckled on his tan flesh. His hand tangled in her hair, and his eyes closed as she gingerly pressed a few more kisses to his jaw line, then kissing his cheek, pausing in front of his face.   
  
Jack's eyes opened and they stared into each other's eyes a few moments, the light twinkling in his dark eyes. Anya licked her bottom lip involuntarily, feeling her mouth suddenly dry up at the sight of him. Finally Jack lowered his face to hers and kissed her, his tongue running along her top lip, begging for entrance. Anya's lips parted slowly, and Jack gripped her small body, feeling as though this must have been the most innocent, yet most erotic thing he'd ever felt.  
  
It was so simple, so gentle, yet streaks of fire shot to his loins and he had to fight the urges that were so strongly made by these small administrations. Anya's small hands softly cupped his face, so lightly he didn't know whether or not she was really holding him or not. He kissed her bottom lip, breaking away for a moment, letting out a breath. He opened his eyes to look at her, her green eyes so alight, they might have actually been green flames.  
  
'Love…'  
  
'Bed.' She said softly, smiling lightly, looking angelic as the candle light danced across her face.  
  
'Ye're sure, love?' he said, praying to the lord that she wouldn't say no. His brown eyes never left her down-turned face, as a moment went by, and all Jack's hopes were dashed. But before he could break his embrace from her, a heartbroken man, she smiled and nodded, fiddling with a button on his shirt.  
  
'Of course I'm sure.' Her face becoming serious, looking up at him. 'I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life.' Jack smiled. Her honesty was both wonderful and painful, for reasons that struck at his heart. But he wouldn't think of that now.  
  
'Alright love.' He said gently, before sweeping her up in his arms. She was not surprised by the action, and did not look away, not for a moment, but looked him right in the eye. He walked slowly to the large bed, before lowering her onto it. He then gradually lay down next to her, stretching out, just content with her being there beside him.  
  
Anya however smiled secretively as she climbed onto of him, lightly pressing him into the mattress as she straddled him, looking at him almost possessively. Jack couldn't hold back a laugh at the predatorial look on her face.  
  
'Don't need to fight fer me love. 'M all yours.' He said as she lowered herself down, still smiling. Her hands slowly crept up his chest and then onto his face. She looked idly at him, dreamily caressing his face. His cheeks, his eyelids, his nose, his jaw. Jack was beginning to feel peaceful, his body alive with every small touch, no matter how short or light it was. 'What're yah doin' love?' he asked, his eyes opening. She smiled and shook her head, her golden locks tumbling down past her shoulders.  
  
'Nothing.' She looked up. 'Just want to remember you. Everything about you. Like the way your nose slopes… how your hair feels…' she brushed a hand through his inky dreads. 'how your eyes sparkle…' she said, bringing her face down to his.  
  
'Now love, yah don't have tah get all romantic… I'm not a eunuch…'   
  
Anya grinned and her eyes lit up, one thing Jack didn't think he could bear to ever stop seeing. If those lights went out…  
  
Before anymore sad thoughts passed through his mind she kissed the bit of exposed chest, and Jack quickly breathed in. Anya smiled, loving the reaction she was getting, as she began to slowly unbutton the rest of the shirt. Agonizingly slow…  
  
'For the love of god, woman, can't you go any faster…' Jack ground out, Anya looking at him with almost an evil glint in her eyes. She smiled and began her trail… down from his right shoulder, to his collarbone, passing the tiny scar which was a remnant of they're first fight with the colonial ship. It seemed so long ago. She licked the mark, then blew cool breath on it, Jack's muscles tensing under such treatment. 'You'll be the death a me yet, love…' he said in almost a whisper. Anya continued to kiss and lick down his lean chest, down is taut abdomen, her fingers finally undoing the last button. As if each thinking the same thing, they both sat up, Jack quickly shedding the shirt. Anya looked at him, her hand softly creeping up every part of his lean stomach, her eyes wide in appreciation.  
  
Jack's fingers, literally danced up her arm, halting at the loose side straps of her bohemian dress. He looked at her again, asking her one final time if this was what she wanted. Anya responded by placing on of her hands over his and pushing it down her arm, dragging the dress down with it. Jack smiled, silently praising god for creating someone so perfect, and for leading her to him, despite him being a weathered swashbuckler.   
  
'You're lovely.' He said, his eyes sweeping over her small frame. She was perfectly curved, well rounded chest, and her skin was so pale yet so soft to the touch. She was sitting in his lap, a leg either side of him, smiling as blush crept up into her cheeks. Jack gently kissed her, slowly pulling her closer to him so that they were skin to skin. He felt so hot against her that she wondered if he was sweating. She broke away for a moment and hesitated, simply staring at him.  
  
Jack shook his head. 'What's wrong love?' he asked, his hands moving in slow circles on her lower back. She opened her mouth, but the words didn't come out. She felt like her throat was closing up and her lungs were tightening. 'Love?' he repeated, looking confused, brushing a stray strand of hair from her eyes. She leant into his hand, closed her eyes and smiled.  
  
'I love you.' She said, not opening her eyes, too afraid of what he might say. Would he cut and run, leave her with Gordon and just sail away? Silence.  
  
'What?' a harsh voice asked, as if he was totally blown away by what she had said.  
  
'I said, I love you…' her eyes opened and Jack could see she wasn't lying, '…Captain Jack Sparrow.' 


	19. Pirates Can't Love

Anya woke as the sun blazed through the bare windows. She could hear the ocean crash against the shore, and the yelling of pirates outside. She smiled contentedly, rolling onto her side. But her smile disappeared, as she realized she was alone in the bed. No sign of Jack at all in the little room, and his side of the bed had gone cold. The faint smell of cigar smoke led her to the assumption he had been here not long ago.  
  
She pushed back the sheet and hurriedly began collecting her scattered clothing, putting on her white dress, and pulling her hair up. But her ribbon was gone. She began looking around the room, looking for anything she could find to tie up her hair.  
  
Her eyes fell upon the sheet hanging over what she supposed was a painting. She walked to it, taking hold of the fabric and ripping off a strand. But as she did so, the sheet was pulled from it perch, and Anya gasped at the figure staring back at her.  
  
It was a man, of at least forty years. Curled black locks fell to his shoulders, which were dressed richly in a coat of red and gold. But his eyes, his eyes pierced Anya's very soul. Those very same green eyes she'd been told she possessed.  
  
'Remarkable isn't he.' Anya whipped around, her blonde curls forgotten. Gordon smirked at her surprise. 'Fearsome… they said he could kill with just a look. He never loved anyone or anything…miracle you ever came about being in his line…' He stepped farther into the room, and Anya shied away from him, feeling like he was invading her space.  
  
'He must've loved someone…' Anya said backing into the wall and Gordon inspected the painting. Gordon smirked and shook his head, turning to face her, and Anya looked away as if she'd shamed herself somehow.  
  
'Pirates do not love… its part of who we are m'dear. We cannot love.' He said the last part with a sneer, as if he knew this was like stabbing her repeatedly. Anya shook her head and took a step forward.  
  
'No. You're wrong.' She spat. 'He can love.' Suddenly she halted, knowing she'd said too much. Gordon's eyes lit up and a knowing smile tugged at his mouth, as though he'd caught the culprit.  
  
'Ahhh… so you think Sparrow loves you… how touching.' He said deadpan, as he crossed to the dresser, pulling open a drawer and taking out a flask and gulping the contents down. Anya smiled a bit at hearing someone else say Sparrow loved, was capable of love. 'But before you say anything more to make me vomit, you should know that he is a pirate.' He threw the flask back in the drawer and shoved it closed. Anya blinked and smiled incredulously.  
  
'I know.' She said shaking her head.  
  
'So he cannot love.' Gordon said wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Anya frowned and was about to speak when Gordon waved her to stop. 'He is a thief, a con artist, a pillager, and a liar.' The last word was emphasized. Anya said nothing but remained quiet, mouth parted slightly, throat constricting, eyes darkening with fear. What if it was true? What if Jack had lied?  
  
'No.' she said trying to reassure herself. 'No.' she repeated. Gordon smiled an evil smile, tilting his head back, giving her the once over, then rubbing his chin with his hand.  
  
'You are much too beautiful for a scoundrel like Sparrow, always using that silvery tongue to get what he wants.' Anya looked up at this, and Gordon's eyebrows raised and he nodded. 'Oh yes my dear, you are as much a conquest as this treasure will be for him. You're nothing more than the prize of the month.' Anya's eyes dropped down to the floor again.  
  
'But he said… he said…' she couldn't bring herself to say it, and Gordon dove at the opportunity, taking her chin in his well manicured hand and raising it to look at him.  
  
'If he loved you my dear, than why is it that when I said I would have you strangled after I found the treasure, that he did not protest? Hmmmm?' Gordon said silkily. Anya shook her head, backing from him, toward the door.   
  
'Jack.' She said under her breath, running out the door, Gordon right behind her. He stopped and grinned maliciously after her.   
  
'HE'LL NEVER LOVE YOU LASS! ALL HE LOVES IS THE GOLD!' he yelled after her as she raced along the shore, trying desperately to get away from the horrid captain and his scathing words. As she made her way farther down the beach, she turned her head back to be sure he wasn't chasing her, when she collided with someone, falling back onto her side with a loud 'oomph!'  
  
'Oy, steady on love.' She opened her eyes, looking up into a pair of dark, kolh lined ones. She did not speak merely heaved herself up and into his arms, burying her face into the collar of his tunic. Jack was taken aback, looking about strangely, delicately putting his arms around her.  
  
'Oh Jack! Gordon! He said…' she choked at the thought of what he said. A huge sob escaped her and Jack frowned, placing his head on hers, cradling her somewhat.  
  
'What pet? What did Gordon say?' he cooed, looking down at the sand as she hiccoughed.  
  
'He said… that you didn't really love me… that you're a liar. It's not true is it Jack?' Silence. Anya sniffled her eyes widening a bit when he did not answer. She eased away from him a bit, although he had not released her, nor she him. She looked him in the eye and he was frowning slightly…guiltily? 'Is it Jack?' she said shaking slightly, not ready to believe that he had in fact lied to her. Jack gulped and bit his lip. Still no words.  
  
Anya broke from his embrace looking at him with eyes filled with betrayl.  
  
'You…you lied to me?' she said, her voice hushed, anger boiling beneath her words. Jack steeled himself a second.  
  
'Pirates don't love.' He said shaking his head, his trinketed hair jingling slightly. Anya's jaw clenched, teeth snug together.  
  
'You lied.' She said. 'You bastard, you lied to me!' she screamed. Jack waved for her to lower her voice.  
  
'No need to be so touchy love. Don't throw a tantrum.' He said gruffly to her. She let out a bitter laugh, eyes wide a sarcastic smile on her lips.   
  
'Why not?! WHY BLOODY NOT?! No, because not only did I let you sleep with me, but I actually… GOD!' she said closing her eyes, hands bawled into fists. 'I can't believe how stupid I've been.'  
  
'Look love…'  
  
'DON'T CALL ME THAT!' She screamed, eyes burning furiously. 'Don't EVER call me that! My name is Miss Martin!' she said icily, glaring daggers at him.  
  
'Don't be that way, pet.' He said, beginning to become irritated with the way she was acting. All women he'd ever been with had never done this. They never expected anything from him but a good shag… he thought that was what this would be too, but now he supposed that was stupid, lust filled thinking that only he could had thought rational.  
  
'You're lying.' She said her eyes narrowing. 'You're just scarred, frightened of what you're feeling, afraid that this is more than just a shag with a girl on a dangerous island. You're a coward.'  
  
'I am not afraid of anything.' He ground out. She'd certainly touched a nerve when she'd called him a coward. This was becoming too much, she was taking this too far, 'and I am not lying!'  
  
'But you said-'  
  
'Making love is not the same as being IN love.'  
  
'What are you talking about?!? Look Jack, normally you can fool people, but I know you certainly weren't acting last night! I was there!' Anya shouted, tears welling in her eyes like great green pools.  
  
'You're a silly little child, you don't know what love is!!' Jack growled at her. Anya's eyes became suddenly flame filled and Jack felt a burning slap cross his left cheek. Silence passed, each glaring at each other.  
  
'What do you know about love?' Anya spat, her voice almost breaking. 'You're just a greedy, shifty pirate! I can't BELIEVE I ever thought that I loved you!' With that she stormed off. She didn't know where she was going, she didn't care. Maybe if Gordon did kill her, she wouldn't care so much. Who did she have left in the world anyway? 


End file.
